la vida contigo
by first-ayanami
Summary: TERMINADO Que pasaría si la comunidad del anillo viniera a nuestro mundo para defenderlo de Sauron, pero se encuentran con varias dificultades y una adolescente muy extraña soy pesima haciendo sumarys
1. Default Chapter

**La vida contigo**  
  
Capítulo 1: ¿qué pasa?  
  
Todavía recuerdo lo que paso esa noche, como no recordarlo si fue lo que cambio mi vida para siempre, nada fue igual después de eso, y todavía me cuesta entender como el destino nos juega estas pasadas. No es que lo haya pasado mal, sino que ninguno de los sucesos que se desencadenaron encajan en lo que cualquier chica de 18 espera de su vida. Pero que maleducada soy, todavía no me presente, mi nombre es Luinil, aunque en esos tiempos me conocían como Lucía, y lo que voy a contarles es mi historia...  
  
Esa era una mañana como cualquier otra, mi mamá y mi hermana discutian porque Maqui no quería ir a la escuela, las ignore por completo y pase directamente al baño, donde el espejo me mostró una extraña imagen, era mía, pero a la vez no lo era. Era yo misma, pero mucho mas bella, con la piel mas luminosa, el cabello mas oscuro, era como si una luz brotara desde mi interior y recordé que alguien me había que así se veía el alma. Cuando volví a concentrarme en el espejo descubrí que no tenía nada extraño, mostraba mi cara dormida de todos los días, ese mismo sueño que ya me estaba haciendo alucinar, no le di importancia y continué con mi salida al colegio.

Camine, y camine , por primera vez teniendo miedo a la oscuridad que me rodeaba, sentía algo oprimiendo mi corazón, pero nada se compara con lo que paso al llegar a la avenida. Un grito, un grito frio y atormentado paralizo mi alma, si alguien sintió alguna vez el verdadero miedo puede que sepa de que hablo, no el asco por algún ser, o los nervios por lo desconocido, lo que sentí fue angustia, angustia que colmo todo mi cuerpo, ese sabor avinagrado en mi boca, que salía de mis propias entrañas; pero eso no fue mas que el principio, sentí como la sombra cubría la ciudad, y la vos silbante resonó en mi mente.

"Este mundo caerá bajo el poder del Único" Las luces y el ruido de los autos me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, nada parecía ocurrir en mi agitada ciudad, todos seguían como siempre corriendo para no llegar tarde, sin pensar, sin vivir. No llegar tarde... por Dios si yo misma lo estaba haciendo, llegaría tarde al colegio, de nuevo, y mi celadora ya no creía ninguna excusa ¬¬... Camine a toda velocidad hasta el colegio, pude entrar justo antes que cerraran las puertas, al verme mis amigas rieron con ganas

"Otra vez entras justo" rió Campe "Si seguís así vas a terminar con la mejor nota en gimnasia, con las carreras que tenes"

"Que simpática -murmuré entrando al salón- si no me equivoco vos no estas mejor que yo"

"Bueno una tiene que desquitarse con alguien" reímos mientras nos encontrábamos con Gisel y Coki

"Que raro uds. dos llegando tarde" se quejo la última "¿Qué Juan no te acompaño esta mañana?" – a Coki su novio la acompañaba todos los días a la escuela, y , como decirlo...les costaba trabajo despedirse, por lo que siempre entraba después que nosotras "no- contesto tímida- tenía que ir al médico"

Estaba roja como un tomate, fue de lo mas divertido que recuerdo paso en esos días. Xxxxx DDDDDddddd

"ya se dan cuenta este año estamos hechas un desastre" comentó Gisel entre risas.

"Es el último- repuse- hay que disfrutarlo" de la nada los miedos de la mañana volvieron a nacer, no podía ver nada, la oscuridad me rodeo por completo y la vos helada susurro

"Nada podes hacer, tu tierra ya esta condenada" sentí le miedo cubrir mi corazón, un puño feroz tomaba mi pecho y lo oprimía sin dejarme respirar. Cuando volví a la realidad mis amigas me veían espantadas.

"Lucía estas bien???"- preguntaba Gisel a mi lado

"Como va a estar bien- discutía Campe- no ves lo pálida que está, parece que vio un fantasma" Sentía como mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, mi mirada permanecía fija al frente y no podía articular palabra alguna.

La Hermana directora entró de golpe y todas mis compañeras se sentaron, sabía que tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero juro por Dios que no podía, mis amigas me tiraban de la ropa pero mis piernas no respondían y mi mente no podía coordinar y ensamblar todo lo que en ella pasaba. La Hermana me miro y supo enseguida que algo grave pasaba (si alguno fue a un colegio religioso sabe que las monjas tienen un poder único de conocer a todas los alumnos por el nombre, toda su situación familiar y legajo) me conocía mas que a muchas otras alumnas ya que era parte del coro al que le tenía adoración, no dudó en un segundo de sacarme de la clase y llevarme a dirección. Después de darme un te con miel para calmar mis nervios alterados preguntó con vos paciente y temerosa

"¿Qué paso Lucía?- al ver que yo no respondía comenzo- ¿te peleaste con tu mamá? ¿hay alguien enfermo en tu casa?" yo solo moví la cabeza en forma negativa y la mire con temor, cualquiera podría pensar que me estaba volviendo loca, pero sabía que no tenía mas opcion. Le conté cada paso que había dado esa mañana y sentí lo increíbles que eran mis palabras, pero ella me escucho con la expresión preocupada, cada vez mas seria ante cada comentario, fue entonces cuando todo se termino de desquiciar.  
  
espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic, sean compasivos y dejen reviews


	2. la realidad peor que cualquier fantasia

**La vida contigo**  
  
Capitulo 2: La realidad, peor que una fantasía.  
  
Para lo que menos estaba preparada era para escuchar las palabras que siguieron a continuación, y menos de la boca de una religiosa

"Lucía estas segura de lo que decís?- la mire incrédula, sabía lo que decía, por mas increíble que pareciera- bien, no me hubiera gustado que te enteraras as

La mire expectante, algo en lo mas profundo de mi ser sabía que la pequeña bomba de tiempo de mi vida estaba por estallar, pero contra lo que esperaba la hermana solo encendió la mecha, dejándome a mi a cargo de la explosión...

"Hace un tiempo yo empecé a sentir un cambio en tu forma de ser, estas mas perceptiva, como si supieras y sintieras cosas únicas, se que puede sonar raro, pero no pensaste que podrías estar transformándote en una enviada, una profeta????"- Genial, esa era su forma de decir que tenía poderes psíquicos o paranormales, pero vamos es una religiosa, de esas que no creen en los milagros salvo que el Vaticano los acepte ¿ que estaba pasando??

Mire a la hermana intentando dar sentido a lo que escuchaba, ella continuo- "lo mejor va a ser que vuelvas a tu casa, necesitas descansar y pensar lo que paso, si te quedas no vas a concentrarte y lo único que vas a hacer es perder tiempo, tomate el tiempo que creas necesario, por las faltas no te preocupes, es un caso especial" salí de la dirección y busque mis útiles, mientras ella llamaba a mi vieja, a la cual le dijo que me había desmayado, mi señora madre era demasiado escéptica como para creer que su mediocre hija tuviera algo especial...

Como siempre llego a buscarme mi abuelo, con mi mamá trabajando y mi viejo viviendo en otra ciudad, nadie mas podía hacerse cargo, y como de todo buen abuelo, tuve que comerme un buen sermón justamente de todo lo que no comía, ya que según él mi "desmayo" se debió a vivir comiendo porquerías, entre una cosa y otra llegamos a casa, me metí en la cama para dejarlo tranquilo y él siguió su camino continuando con su tratado alimentario...

Ni bien cerro la puerta salte de la cama y prendí la pc, en internet tendría que encontrar algo de psicología que explicara lo que me pasaba, si bien creía en las cosas paranormales, no me veía como parapsicóloga, los síntomas de la esquizofrenia encajaban bastante bien, estaba rara, e imaginaba cosas...

Pero algo de lo que leí no encajaba, ningún esquizofrénico sabía que estaba enfermo, veían las cosas como normales, vivían en un mundo perfecto imaginado por ellos, y yo no solo sabía lo que pasaba, sino que mi mundo distaba mucho de ser perfecto.

Me tiré en la cama recordando lo sucedido, había sido tan rápido que todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, cerré los ojos intentando dormir un poco, pero la oscuridad reino de nuevo en mi mente "

¿Quién sos? Pregunté en la negrura sofocante. Una vos maligna, mucho mas perversa y dura que la anterior respondió mi llamado, pero en una llamarada, un fuego eterno que nunca nadie pudo extinguir, vi el Ojo, el mas maligno ojo que puede existir

"Sabes perfectamente quien soy Estrella azul, y tus dominios serán mi territorio"

Abrí los ojos y corrí a atender el teléfono, al parecer Macarena almorzaría con las amigas, por lo que pasaría todo el día afuera, mejor que mejor, así no tendría que explicar la fantástica situación en la que me encontraba...

Medite lo que había escuchado "Estrella azul" ¿eso era lo que había dicho el ojaso? ¿no? Bueno, mejor empezaba a investigar con esa punta, ¿qué habrá querido decir con eso de mi territorio???

Lo mastique un poco, y viendo que no podía encontrarle solución alguna decidí tomar mas enserio lo que me había dicho la monja, total, no perdía nada, mi cordura parecía haberse perdido esa misma mañana en el sanitario...

Volví a la pc busque de nuevo, el termino estrella azul era bastante requerido, libros, cuentos, poesías, canciones, grupos de teatros, cines, pero nada de personas, al parecer nadie era tan excéntrico como para usar ese nombre, no es que fuera feo, por el contrario, sonaba bonito, y uno podía imaginarlo, pero hay que admitir que se pasaba de ridículo. Decidí que nadie puede pensar con el estomago vacío y comencé a preparar unos sandwichs, fue en ese momento que sentí el olor putrefacto en la cocina, no el olor a comida pasada, sino ese olor de descomposición, de agua estancada y carne corrupta, era el olor de un orco, aunque en ese momento yo no lo sabía, el gigantesco ser se abalanzó sobre mí con una gran espada negra, pero un arco silbó y se desplomo sobre mí, con la flecha en el cráneo.

Pero lo que siguió a continuación termino de trastocar mi realidad, unos extraños seres se acercaron a liberarme del orco, eran ocho seres que me miraban con una sonrisa incrédula en sus rostros, mientras yo histérica gritaba pidiendo auxilio.

espero que les guste la historia, no sean malitos y dejen reviews

Eresse: me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que el segundo capi no te decepcione


	3. conociendo la verdad

**La vida contigo  
**  
Capítulo 3:Conociendo la verdad  
  
La imagen que tenía frente a mí era impactante, los ocho sobrevivientes de la comunidad del anillo estaban sentados en mi cocina, comiendo mis sandwichs e intentando explicar algo que a mí ni siquiera comenzaba a cerrarme.

Vamos, no era tan despistada como para no haberme leído "El Señor de los Anillos", es mas, me había criado con él, mi tío me leía cada noche un capitulo del libro en lugar de leerme un cuento, sabía de memoria no solo la historia, sino todo lo que se refiriera del universo Tolkien.

Por eso no terminaba de entender todo lo que me decían. Cada uno buscaba explicar su parte de la historia sin dejar terminar al otro, parecían muy exaltados con lo que pasaba. Frodo, con su cara dulce y triste comenzó el relato:

"Supongo que debemos presentarnos, ante tan grave interrupción"- murmuró tímido

"Si ustedes son quien yo creo que son, esto se esta poniendo demasiado complicado"- asegure clavando los ojos en el hobbit –

"¿Son ustedes la comunidad del anillo?" todos me miraron sorprendidos, al parecer no esperaban que yo supiera de su existencia

"Señora, ¿cómo sabéis vos de nuestra existencia?"- pregunto un Aragorn rey de Gondor, pero con la piel aun curtida de una vida de viajes a la intemperie, mirada bondadosa y paternal

"Lo leí- todos me miraron sorprendidos OO- "sé que les puede resultar extraño, pero su historia es aquí un libro muy conocido, ademas de ser mi favorito, puedo identificarlos perfectamente a cada uno de ustedes- dije mirándolos uno por uno- Aragorn, Gandalf, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Gimly, y Legolas – cuando mi mirada se poso en el elfo sentí que mi corazón saltaba a mi garganta, sabía de antemano la belleza de los elfos, pero puedo asegurar que ni diez mil sex simbols juntos podían igualar esa belleza, era simple y sencillamente perfecto, sentí el peso de su mirada en la mía y de alguna forma recobre la compostura- Lo que no termino de entender es lo que hacen ustedes aqu

"Creo que eso puedo explicarlo yo mi Señora"-lo mire con mala gana

"Para ser Señora me falta mucho mi querido señor mago, así que por favor llamarme por mi nombre Lu..."

"Luinil- me interrumpio Legolas- la Estrella azul" –los mire helada ¿cómo era que me habían llamado?

"Veo que por tu rostro te sorprende saber que sepamos tu nombre, mi niña" – comento Gandalf.

"Ese no es mí nombre- aseguré – pero así es como él me llamó" – termine en un susurro

Me miraron inquietos "¿ Como que ese no es tu nombre?" -preguntó Sam consternado- nos equivocamos de casa"

"No lo creo- aseguró Legolas dando un salto- puedo reconocer el aura de un ser élfico a kilómetros de distancia"

"Esto debe tener una explicación- murmuro Gandalf- ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy Lucía- respondí repasando las palabras de Legolas mientras Gandalf reia con gusto- Lucía Bleu"

"Las raices parecen ser similares"- comunicó Aragorn – "¿Qué es lo que significa?"

Clic, todo empezaba a tener sentido y algo había encajado en su lugar, lo que demostraba que por mas que yo quisiera negarlo todo eso tenía que ver conmigo

"Lucía significa resplandeciente- explique con miedo a continuar, sabiendo que mis propias palabras me atarían a esos extraños sucesos- y Bleu.... así es como se dice azul en francés..." Sentí sus miradas cómplices uniéndose a mi pesar y confusión, alguien debía seguir con la historia y Gandalf explico muy serio

"Si sabes de nosotros sabes perfectamente quien es Sauron- afirme con la cabeza para que continuara- lo que no pareces recordar es quien eres..."

"¿Quién soy?"- lo interrumpí de nuevo, sabía perfectamente quien era, puede que últimamente estuviera rara, pero no para tanto

"Como antes dijo Legolas, sos un alma élfica, que fue enviada a este mundo para protegerlo del mal, sos un ser poderoso entre los de tu raza, tu magia es poderosa y tu espíritu aun mas luchador, es por eso que el señor oscuro te busca, te necesita de tu lado, pero nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, ya que Sauron pretende dominar, tu mundo"

Lo mire incrédula, yo una elfa??? Protectora del mundo???? Ay dios!! Esto se esta volviendo demasiado. Voví a observar sus rostros, estaban ahí dispuestos a ayudarme, tan seguros, tan reales. "Creo que necesito descansar un poco"- repuse levantándome de mi silla y tomando una pequeña caja de calmantes- "quédense acá y siéntanse como en casa" tragué dos pastillas y me aleje por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama e intente conciliar el sueño, hasta que las pastillas comenzaron a surtir efecto... Lo último que recuerdo, era mi deseo de despertar descubrir que todo había sido un mal sueño...

Espero que les guste y dejen muchos reviews...

Por unos días no voy a poder actualizar porque me voy de viaje, pero no va a ser mucho

Eresse: Gracias por tu review de verdad me alegra que a alguien le guste lo que escribo


	4. un poco mas

**La vida contigo  
**  
Capítulo 4: Un poco mas...  
  
Cuando me desperté tres horas después por el ruido que venía de la cocina tuve dos opciones o mi hermana había traído a casa a la indiada de sus amigos, o como creía correcto, todo aquello de la comunidad no había sido un sueño...

Y no lo era, creo que tendría que haber pensado antes las consecuencias de dejar solos en pleno siglo XXI a seres que están acostumbrados a viajar a pie o caballo, al parecer encontraban curiosos todos los electrodomésticos, con decir que tuve que sacar a Pippin de la heladera. Gandalf en cambio parecía maravillado con el horno microondas, mientras que el resto miraban idiotizados el televisor que quien sabe como llegaron a prender. Pero qué podía decirles si muchos que se criaron con la TV después de muchos años están igual que ellos.

Apague la TV y los miré seria, de alguna forma esa siesta me había renovado, si tenía que hacerme cargo de proteger al mundo, mejor empezar de una vez... pero antes tenía que ver donde meter a esos ocho...

La campana del teléfono produzco un gran alboroto, les hice señas para que se callaran mientras levantaba el tubo, la conocida voz me saludo de inmediato

"Hola Lu??"

"Holis Campe"- respondí intentando sonar lo más normal del mundo- ¿cómo estas?"

"Cómo estas vos boluda, nos dijo la Hermana que te desmayaste"- Genial con tanto alboroto me había olvidado del "desmayo" de la mañana- "¿qué paso exactamente?"

"Campe, si te digo la verdad no me lo creerías" "Dale boluda que paso? Para.... ay no, me muero, no me digas que estas embarazada"

"La boca se te haga a un lado, tarada, es mucho más grave"

"Entonces???" mire a mis acompañantes y supe que no podría sola, y que mejor que las amigas para sacarme de esta

"Llama a Coki y vénganse ya para acá, necesito ayuda y mucha"

"Qué????"

"Vos haceme caso y ven

"ta bien "corte y los mire con paciencia

"Chicos, si tenemos que enfrentarnos a Sauron necesitamos saber como puede ser que planee dominar este mundo"

"Eso tiene una respuesta- me aseguro Merry comiendo unas masitas que había encontrado- pero creo que Gandalf es quien debe explicarlo"

"Esta es una ciudad mágica- explico el mago- en ella los elementos del pentagrama se ven realizados, por cada elemento hay una piedra mágica que fue creada a base del sacrificio de una persona de corazón puro"- lo mire horrorizada, personas habían muerto por esta guerra que se acercaba- "con su sangre purificaron las joyas para que el mal no pudiera alcanzarlas, si esas joyas se pierden, lo hacen nuestras esperanzas"

"Tenemos que encontrarlas"- comencé a caminar por la cocina- pero donde, la ciudad es enorme"

"Calma Luinil- me recomendó Frodo-nosotros vamos a ayudarte, no estas sola"- no tuve otra reacción que abrazar al hobbit feliz

"Frodo tiene razón, nos tenes a nosotros para cortar todas las cabezas de orco que sean necesarias"- afirmo Gimly

"Ay que lindos son" -dije abrazando con mucha fuerza al enano

"ya ya ya, que uno no es una muñeca"- protest

"No, si mas bien pareces osito de peluche- me burle:p – ademas por fin conozco a alguien mas bajito que yo ...."

"La verdad es que sos la prime elfa que conozco tan chiquita"- comento Legolas- ¿qué edad dijiste tener"

"tengo 18 años, ya no voy a crecer mas, pero soy feliz con mi metro y medio"

"huy si que estas chiquita, por poco y en vez de elfo sos hobbit"- se burló Legolas en el momento que sonaba el timbre

"que simpático"- comenté sarcástica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta Saludé a mis amigas que me miraron expectantes

"Qué fue lo que paso"- preguntó Coki

"Pasen y vean ustedes mismas"- las lleve a la cocina y el grito que pegaron aún resuena en mi mente  
  
¿si que se hizo corto el viaje no?? ¬¬ pero bueno ya volví con otro capi, espero que les guste, y me dejen esos lindos reviews que tanta insipiracion me dan.

**Candy Bloom:** me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y no te preocupes por lo de actualizar, ya que lo hago a diario.

**Eresse:** ya ves como te doy con el gusto, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los otros

**Jennyfer S. Lleneri:**ya ves como me arrepiento de haber dejado a esos hobbits sueltos, pero en fin... en cuanto al orco y la comunidad, simple, el portal interdimensional por el cual llegaron se abrio dentro de la casa

**Loquis sa: **en verdad, con esa que mala fui con la pobrecita de lucía no???? la verdad es que debe estar sufriendo mucho por las malas compañias... jejejjeej 


	5. los tiempos cambian

**La vida contigo**  
  
Capítulo 5: Los tiempos cambian...  
  
Las chicas miraban sorprendidas a los extraños seres que poblaban la diminuta cocina, mis visitantes las saludaron haciendo reverencias, ellas casi se caen de la risa ante tanta formalidad.

"Y a estos de donde los sacaste??"- murmuró Campe

"Es largo de explicar"- dije haciendo seña para que se sienten por algún lado- "ustedes no leyeron El Señor de los Anillos, por lo que lo que les voy a decir esto va a sonar raro"

"Yo vi la primer película"- se enorgulleció Coki

"Bueno, entonces me vas a entender si te digo que ellos son LA COMUNIDAD"- me miro helada, luego se acerco a Campe y murmuro en forma casi inaudible

"Ahora sí, ya se volvió loca del todo"- Legolas frunció el seño, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

"Coki... te escuche y no estoy loca"

"nunca entendí como haces eso"- me reprocho Coki, Legolas se me adelanto y le dio su versión del suceso.

"Luinil es un elfo- explicó- y como tal tiene tanto la vista como el oído muy afinados, se puede mover con agilidad, o en movimientos suaves, casi inaudibles, y su vos es afinada, todos los elfos cantamos muy bien"

"Ya parece que te conocen mucho"- rió Campe- "supongo que no por nada sos primera voz en el coro"

"Supongamos que creemos lo que ustedes dicen- preguntó Coki- ¿que hacen acá? la Tierra Media queda lejos"

En un pequeño resumen les explicamos todo, su mirada de burla pasó primero a incredulidad, pasando por asombro, extrañeza, para concluir en una extraña seriedad. En sus ojos encontré una determinación que jamás hubiera imaginado, al parecer no solamente me creían sino que también estaban dispuestas a ayudarme a esconder a mis "visitas"

"bueno- arriesgó Campe por fin- así no los podes sacar a la calle"- esas simples palabras pusieron la bola a correr, habían aceptado el desafío de secundarme en la locura en que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida.

"Se aceptan sugerencias"- arriesgue riendo, no sabía si las chicas me facilitarían las cosas, pero las harían mas divertidas

"Lo primero es lo primero-dijo la Coki con los ojos iluminados como siempre que hablaba de ese, su tema favorito- vestidos así no pueden ir a ningún lado"- era verdad, las ropas de la Tierra Media era demasiado llamativa y ostentosa para mi seco y frió siglo XXI.

"Y de donde saco ropa de hombre, en esta casa somos tres mujeres"

"No si es un bocho, pero cuando se pone en idiota no hay quien la saque"- se quejo Coki Gandalf y los demás nos veían discutir extrañados, Merry preguntó con frustración

"Que tienen de malo nuestras ropas"- lo mire con la ternura que no entiendo muy bien porque me producen los hobbits

"Su ropa no tiene nada de malo, para su hogar, pero aquí es demasiado llamativo"- le explique con paciencia- "y lo que menos necesitamos es tener la atención de Sauron encima nuestro"

"Por extraño que parezca Luinil tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos"- me apoyo para mi alivio Gandalf- "¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?"- mire a las chicas, en sus rostros se asomó esa sonrisa que en tantos líos me había metido.

"¿En que están pensando?"- indagué mientras la comunidad se revolvía en sus lugares

"Yo vine con la camioneta- me explico Coki con paciencia, al parecer tenían algo en mente que tendría que ser obvio para mí, aunque no lo era...- ¿tenes la tarjeta de crédito?"

"Coki, no puedo llevarlos a comprar ropa como si nada"- grite exasperada, ya me estaba sacando de quicio.

"¿Y porque no esta Gisel acá?"- preguntó Campe con paciencia, en ese momento, yo también reí...

Gisel atendía el negocio de ropa de los padres, mientras ellos se ocupaban de otro local, como lo tenían en lo que había sido el garage de la casa era totalmente discreto, por lo que no dudamos en llamarla para pedirle que cierre el negocio y nos esperara, era una situación urgente y no podíamos arriesgarnos. Los cargamos todos en la camioneta, mientras les explicábamos que en esa época los carros no tenían caballos, era lo mas fácil que se me ocurrió para que obedecieran.

Coki nos llevo hasta el local, donde Gisel nos esperaba en la puerta y vio sorprendida a nuestros acompañantes. Una vez adentro le explicamos el problema, Gisel no quería creernos, pero de una forma u otra termino metida en el medio. Fue un parto poder organizar esa tarde, gracias a Dios Gisel de facturo la mitad del total, y pudimos ver a la flamante comunidad versión siglo XXI, tanto Aragorn como Legolas vestían jeans con remeras negra y verde respectivamente, Gimly parecía mas que contento con sus joggins azules y una remera blanca, Gandalf nos presentó un problema ya que no se muy bien porque "Gandalf el Blanco, solo puede vestir de blanco" como repitió esa tarde hasta el cansancio. Terminamos poniéndole un conjunto de jean y remeras blancos, sin olvidar la ropa de los hobbits, toda infantil, con dibujos que iban desde Saint Seiya a Barney...

Cuando estuvieron cambiados Legolas marcó un problema que a ninguna de nosotras se nos había pasado por la cabeza, el donde meter las armas...

Me desplomé en un sillón, mi cabeza estaba cansada de horas extras, Legolas se sentó a mi lado intentando calmarme; había que admitir que se veía genial con su nueva ropa, y me descubrí de nuevo como una idiota contemplándolo.

"Todavía no me acostumbro a esto"- aseguró notando mi mirada mientras yo reía...

"Nadie se murió por usar jeans"- le indiqué mientras mis ojos se desviaban de esos otros que me ponían nerviosa, en mi vagar ocular, descubrí una extraña funda- "Gisel ¿ese es un taco de pool?"- contesto afirmativamente acercándomelo, saque el taco y le pedí a Aragorn su espada-"entra justo"- sonreí a Campe, ya que era su mamá quien las fabricaba.

"Mañana te las llevo al colegio"- respondió sin dudarlo

"Y donde van a dormir???"- Gisel descubrió otro pequeño gran problema, no podría meterlos a todos en casa como si nada- porque antes de que se pongan todos locos yo tengo una solución..."- la miramos furiosos y aliviados, pero si tenía la solución, que no nos torturara con mas problemas- "la casa que era de mi abuela esta vacía, pueden ir ah" Quedamos todos de acuerdo hasta que la vos de Gandalf destapó OTRO problema.

"Luinil no puede quedar sin protección, alguien tiene que encargarse de que nada le pase"- lo mire intentando recordar que lo único que quería era mi seguridad, pero, Dios no podían ser las cosas un poco mas faciles

"Yo lo hago"- se ofrecio Legolas- "soy el que necesita menos descanso, y tengo mejor vista y oído"

"Supongo que con una mentirita piadosa puedo meterte en casa, sin que nadie sospeche, pero vas a tener que taparte las orejas"- el asintió con una sonrisa. Después de dejar al resto de la comunidad en la casa de la abuela de Gisel, Legolas y yo decidimos caminar hasta casa, él quería contemplar un poco mas mi mundo, maravillado con cada paso, mientras yo pensaba, que mentira le inventaría a mam  
  
Esta vez si me quedo un poco mas largo, pero tenía que terminar de una vez con la etapa "preparación" que ya estaba quedando muy larga... espero sus reviews....

**Eresse:** mi mas fiel lectora!!!!que bueno que el nuevo capi te halla gustado, espero con este pase lo mismo

**Estel:** me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero poder recibir tus comentarios la próxima vez

**Candy Bloom:** la verdad es que Lucía si va a seguir fastidiando a gimly, en realidad a todo el mundo, ya vez como este capi es mas largo y los próximos tambien lo serán.


	6. comienza la aventura

**La vida contigo.**  
  
Capítulo 6: Comienza la aventura  
  
En casa no podría meter a Legolas si no contaba con una cómplice, Macarena, mi hermana, había llegado a casa antes que yo por lo que no tuve que preocuparme por encontrarla, miro a Legolas como un bicho raro, impactada, un bicho raro demasiado hermoso y dijo con su famoso tonito de forreo:

"¿Y a este de donde lo sacaste?"- me pregunte cual sería la forma correcta de explicarlo, pero Legolas me facilitó el trabajo.

"Soy Legolas Hojaverde, Príncipe del Bosque Negro"

"Sí claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra"- me miro cansada- "vos no cambias más, te buscas cada amigos..."

Yo ya estaba exasperada por lo largo del día y fui directo al grano "Creé lo que q uieras, pero necesito que me ayudes a que Legolas se quede en casa"- me miro raro, a pesar de lo odiosa que podía a llegar a ser Machu sabía perfectamente que podía contar con ella en momentos como esos.

"¿Qué tenes pensado?"- sonrió traviesa, mi vieja siempre fue una mina despistada, y si bien nos quería nunca nos daba mucha atención, vivía su vida a su modo y nos dejaba vivir la nuestra, nos ponía límites, pero teníamos que mandarnos una demasiado grosa, por lo que el castigo lo era igual. Por esa cualidad de mi señora madre fue que pudimos conseguir lo siguiente, no era el gran plan pero funcionó, y yo necesitaba a Machu para que me apoyara en esa mentira.

Al llegar mamá se encontró con nosotros tres riendo en la cocina y una cama tendida en el living, cuando llego hasta nosotros, nos miró con cara ¿? Y preguntó quien era nuestro invitado, que ella no se había enterado. La mire exasperada, había llegado la hora de la actuación...

"Mamá te dije hace mas de un mes que Leggy- así habíamos decidido llamarlo para que no fuera tan obvio su origen- vendría a quedarse con nosotras por unos meses, cuando te pregunte vos dijiste que no había problema"- Legolas estaba a punto de reírse por los nervios y Macarena con su mejor cara de apatía continuó:

"Te olvidaste de nuevo, ves como nunca nos escuchas cuando te hablamos, ni hablar si estas chateando..."- al parecer se lo estaba tragando, porque me pidió que la acompañe a su cuarto.

"Lucía quien es ese chico???"-

"Mamá, Leggy es mi amigo de Barcelona- invente- y vino a pasar acá sus vacaciones de verano, nos conocimos en el acuario el tiempo que yo estuve allá, y desde que volví chateamos todos los días – comente haciéndome la ofendida- no puedo creer que te olvidaras, era muy importante para m

"Ay!!!- mintió para hacerme sentir bien- vos no me dijiste ese día que yo estaba chateando con Maru sobre la fiesta de disfraces"- la mire sorprendida, había picado. Asentí Salimos del cuarto y ambos supieron que había salido bien, por mi enorme sonrisa, nos sentamos a comer y mamá preguntó algo de lo que había ocurrido durante la mañana, volví a mentirle diciendo que había ido al medico con Leggy y me habían diagnosticado reposo, y que podía deberse a las tensiones de los preparativos de la graduación, el viaje de estudio y los cursillos de la facultad...

Una vez en mi cuarto Macarena me bombardeo a preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, pero no terminaba de creerme, cuando Legolas golpeo a la puerta sus antes escondidas orejitas lo delataron, nos deseo las buenas noches y se acomodó en su improvisada cama en el living. Macarena todavía mareada por la impresión me miró atónita.

"En verdad es él, es un elfo, es Legolas"- por poco grita del espanto

"Hasta que te cayo la ficha, no estoy tan loca como pensas, aunque mi vida se este transformando en una locura"

"Si es verdad eso, lo otro también debe serlo"- comento emocionada- "yo quiero ayudarte y conocer al resto de la comunidad"- rog

"Mañana tenes que ir al cole, a la tarde vemos, según lo que pase ok???"- asintió feliz murmurando

"que bueno que mamá no entienda nada de El Señor de los Anillos"  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Macarena y mamá ya se habían ido Legolas me despertó, y fuimos con mi flamante auto, un regalo de mi papi para mis 18 recién estrenados, hasta la casa donde descansaba la comunidad, luego de desayunar todos juntos comenzamos a analizar en el mapa de la ciudad las posibles ubicaciones de las Eithelfëa, o piedras fuente de espíritus, las gemas que debíamos encontrar, para ello Gandalf me dio un extraño brazalete en el que una piedra azulada brillaba con luz propia, y cinco engarces a su alrededor esperaban a las ocupantes.

"Esa piedra es tu identificación- explicó Gandalf,- fue hecha por los enanos para ti, junto con el brazalete, una vez que las Eithelfëas estén en sus lugares tendremos la solución para poder enfrentar a Sauron"- si quería obtener mas información de la boca de Gandalf no saldría, me mareaba todo eso. Miramos el mapa minuciosamente, pero en no podíamos saber donde se guardaban esas joyas.

"Bueno- dijo Merry consternado- al menos sabemos donde buscar la joya del agua"- señalando los kilómetros de playa, no pude evitar reír ante tal sincero pesar, fue entonces cuando sentí la nueva sensación, al parecer mis poderes se irían manifestando de a poco, como luego me explicó Gandalf, pero eso no lo sabía en ese instante.

Mil imágenes pasaron por mi mente en un segundo, y los vi, eran 5 cuevas, en las cuales un guardián me esperaba para darme la joya, me llamaban, me llamaban con desesperación, temiendo que la oscuridad llegara primero, por último sentí esa angustia antes conocida, y el fatídico ojo me contemplo nuevamente.

"No podrán hacer nada esta vez- aseguró- todo este mundo está contaminado, y caerá muy pronto" Legolas cantaba dulcemente a mi lado cuando abrí los ojos, me miraron sorprendidos cuando les conté lo ocurrido.

No tenía tiempo que perder, como Sauron mismo lo había dicho mi mundo estaba por caer y yo no podía permitirlo. Los mire con determinación señalando el mapa

"la costa es muy grande- Señalé- y quiero llegar a ese Templo del agua lo antes posible"...

Aca les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen uno de esos lindos reviews, que tanto me levantan el ánimo

**Eresse:** ya viste que libdo Legolas no???, y como cumplo tu pedido de un nuevo cap., no te preocupes que en lo posible intento actualizar a diario


	7. el templo del agua

**La vida contigo**  
  
Capítulo 7: El Templo del Agua  
  
Habíamos pasado la mañana completa y no pudimos superar ni una décima parte de la costa, debíamos buscar en todas partes, cualquier indicio recoveco o rincón, para la una del mediodía les indique que se quedaran en una plaza mientras Legolas y yo íbamos hasta mi colegio para buscar a las chicas, y hablar con la directora.

Al llegar al colegio la portera nos abrió sonriente y preguntó por mi salud, después de asegurarle que estaba perfectamente pasé por dirección para hablar con la Hermana, me sentía con la obligación moral de ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido, pero no sabía hasta que punto me llegaría a tolerar, aunque siendo ella la que dijo que podía ser una profeta... tal vez no le pareciera nada extraño saber que soy un alma élfica en un cuerpo humano.

El caso es que cuando llegue a la puerta de dirección las otras alumnas que estaban afuera me miraban maravilladas, cambié esa molesta sensación por otra aun mas fea cuando me di cuenta que al que miraban era a Legolas. Desee matarlas una por una pero eso no venía al caso, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y me sentí mal por tener pensamientos tan egoístas y fuera de lugar, pero lo que sucedió en ese instante fue lo que mas me descoloco. Legolas me abrazó por detrás, apoyo su cabeza sobre la mía y susurro a mi oído, incomodo por las miradas de las chicas

"Si me siguen mirando así voy a terminar en cama de tanto correr para que no me alcancen"- se burlo- "prefiero que crean que estamos comprometidos"- una señal de alarma sonó en mi cabeza, intentando que mis estúpidas mejillas se pusieran del color de un tanque de bomberos, lo mire intentando reírme de su broma concluyendo

"La gente no se compromete, está de novia"

"Bueno, entonces que así sea, si decimos eso va a ser mas facil explicar porque estamos todo el día juntos"- respondió con una sonrisa pícara en sus ojos, no sabía a donde llegaría todo aquello, pero era verdad que eso nos solucionaría varios problemas...

"Cuando tenes razón..."- me abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentía que me desmayaba, si seguía haciendo eso podía llegar a creerlo...

La puerta de la Dirección se abrió de golpe y la Hermana me miro sorprendida, al ver a Legolas nos hizo un gesto para que pasemos y le pidió a las otras chicas que volvieran mas tarde. No fue necesario mentirle, pudo sentir la luz de Legolas desde el primer momento, y este le narro lo ocurrido, y el estado de la situación en este momento, al acabar nos dio un pequeño relicario con agua bendita dentro, para que me protegiera del mal.

El timbre estaba pronto a sonar y le dije a Legolas que me esperara afuera mientras yo iba a mi salón a buscar a las chicas para organizar lo de la tarde. Al entrar a la clase, la profesora se desarmó en preocupaciones por mi estado de salud, y yo la calme diciéndole que tenía simplemente estrés y me habían dado unos días de descanso y reposo, nada de preocupaciones... Esas eran de las que me sobraban, pero el timbre sonó y el malón de chicas se agolpó en la puerta, mis amigas se acercaron y Campe me dio las fundas, bajamos discutiendo a que hora nos encontraríamos en la famosa placita para seguir buscando el dichoso templo...

Al cruzar la puerta no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, Legolas estaba rodado por 8 o 9 chicas que le conversaban y reían con él, varias de ellas compañeras mías que lo veían atontadas, sentí una patada en el estomago cuando lo vi, realmente estaba celosa, por Dios, no podía ser eso...

Me acerqué con las chicas y me paré a su lado, al notarlo e intentando sacar esa multitud a su alrededor me abrazo con fuerza y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras terminaba diciendo

"Amor, te extrañe demasiado, no te separes nunca de m"- lo miré incrédula ante tal descaro y le seguí el juego

"Pues no se te nota, se te ve bien acompañado"- la prole que nos rodeaba nos miraba recelosa, había que admitir que en un colegio al que solo van mujeres una presencia como Legolas se hacia notar y mucho. Subimos al auto "discutiendo" sobre las chicas que lo coqueteaban, y no pudimos dejar de reír apenas arrancamos de lo crédulas que habían sido y sus caras de espanto al oír que Legolas me llamaba amor...

Corrimos hasta la plaza, luego de pasar por la pizzería, almorzamos tranquilos mientras ellos discutían acerca del sabor de esa nueva comida, lo impactante de la ciudad, con sus edificios y tráfico; cuando las chicas llegaron estábamos levantando las cajas para llevarlas al cesto. La Comunidad las saludo sonriente y ellas respondieron igual.

Decidimos dividirnos, Aragorn, Gandalf, Sam y Frodo irían con ellas en la camioneta a revisar los clubes náuticos, mientras Legolas, Gimly, Merry, Pippin y yo nos decidíamos por la rambla. Si ellas encontraban algo me llamarían, como le explique a los chicos, para algo existía el teléfono celular...

El paseo por la rambla era uno de mis favoritos, esa tarde en especial el sol brillaba con suavidad, atenuado por una brisa fresca, estaba atestado de parejas tomadas de la mano y me dio mucha nostalgia trayendo a mi mente bellos recuerdos; Legolas me saco de ellos cuando me mostró a Pippin intentando robar unos helados al vendedor, no tarde en levantarlo del suelo por el escote de su remera ante la risa de mis amigos, es que Tolkien se quedo corto, Pip era una maquina de travesuras, en el día ya había roto tres vidrios, un florero "jugando a la pelota" y estuvo a punto de desbarrancarse...

"Ya pareces niñera" – se burló Gimly

"Bueno, al menos será una buena madre"- continuó Legolas

"Si claro, a ver si ustedes dos me ayudan con este pequeño travieso- me queje- no que venían a ayudarme"- Legolas y Gimly bajaron la cabeza mientras Merry murmuraba bajito un reproche a Pippin, esos chicos eran demasiado responsables. Me lancé sobre ellos en un abrazo enorme enterrando mi cabeza entre las suyas estaban totalmente mareados cuando me separe de ellos y los mire sonriendo- "crédulos"- murmure mientras Gimly, Merry y Pippin comenzaban a perseguirme.

Mientras corría con todas mis fuerzas escapando del castigo de mis amigos pude verla, la tienda náutica estaba ahí como siempre, pero totalmente distinta, sus colores parecían mas brillantes y la construcción mas hermosa, armonizada, me detuve por completo, y sentí como Gimly intentaba tumbarme, lo ignoré por completo, me miro extrañado y poso su vista en "la casa del marinero" me dirigí hacia allí sin dudarlo, Daniel, el dueño me recibió con su habitual sonrisa.

Nos conocíamos desde hace un tiempo cuando "un amigo" y yo paseábamos por la rambla todos los días antes de sacar nuestro kayak y pasear por el río. "Tengo justo lo que estas buscando"- era su saludo cada vez que me veía atravesar la puerta "

Te escucho"- respondía yo mientras él me explicaba las novedades que habían llegado y tomaba mi pedido. Esa tarde fue igual, atravesé la puerta seguida de Legolas y los demás, y una sonrisa complice se dibujo en su rostro.

"Tengo justo lo que estas buscando, hace tiempo esperaba que vinieras a buscarlo"- lo mire sorprendida mientras nos hacía señas de pasar a la habitación detrás del mostrador. Una vez allí nos señaló una puerta empotrada en una fuerte pared de piedra, que yo supuse era del acantilado.- "la piedra de las aguas te espera ahí, pero antes tenes que pasar una prueba, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que no será nada grave"- me calmó, lo mire extrañada, cuantas veces ese hombre me había visto antes, desde la primera vez él supo que ese momento llegaría, y se dedico a esperar, pacientemente mi llegada, cuidando la piedra hasta que pudiera reclamarla; mil preguntas vinieron a mi mente pero Daniel me explico por iniciativa propia.

"Cuando las Eithelfëas llegaron a este mundo estaban contaminadas, debían ser purificadas con el sacrificio de cinco hombres de corazón puro que se ofrecieran voluntariamente a ello, mi padre fue uno de esos cinco, y yo no tenía mas que tu edad cuando se me encomendó guardar a Eithelnen, la fuente de agua"- lo mire totalmente convencida de que lo que él mas deseaba en ese momento era que todo terminara, para poder llevar una vida normal, para mi sorpresa continuo- "yo le jure lealtad a los Valar, como ahora lo hago contigo, estaré a tu servicio siempre que lo necesites"

Lo abracé con fuerza y en silencio abrí la puerta, solo vi el primer peldaño de lo que fue una larga escalera como Bilbo había dicho, el primero era un paso peligroso, yo no sabría a donde me llevarían mis pies, descendí despacio unos cuantos escalones cuando una antorcha apareció a mi vista, seguida a varios metros por otra, después de inacabables minutos de descenso mis amigos y yo no encontramos en una cueva abovedada, que según Gimly solo podía ser producida por el agua en sus antiguas crecidas, mirábamos maravillados las fantásticas formas en las que el agua había tallado la piedra, cuando la oscuridad volvió a tomar mi campo de visión, pero esta vez no sentí ni miedo, ni dolor, ni angustia, sino una tranquilidad , y un perfume de flores invadía mis pulmones dejando una sensación dulce, relajándome. Una voz femenina, saltarina y alegre me preguntó:

"¿Luinil eres tú????"- asentí con la cabeza sorprendida- "niña por Dios si que estas grande, como pasa el tiempo...-apareció frente a mí una extraña mujer con los cabellos verdosos y me tomo de la mano, mientras me sentó frente a ella en la pequeña mesa que había aparecido en esa extraña estancia donde solo estábamos nosotras dos, su piel era clara, casi transparente, y vestía una amplia tunica de color azul profundo, me miró con sus ojos turquesas con una belleza arrebatadora

"Quien es usted????"- pregunté sorprendida "Soy Nerea, una ondina, los seres elementales del agua y soy la guardiana de Eithelnen- me explicó- es bueno ver que creciste, te transformaste en una joven muy hermosa y valiente, lo veo en tus ojos, pero eso no importa, vos viniste por la joya, y aquí esta"- dijo entregándome una pulida piedra de color turquesa. Sentí su poder en el momento en que rozó apenas mis dedos y la puse en su lugar en el brazalete Nerea me miro divertida y explicó "

Esa piedra tiene no solo el poder del elmento agua, sino que te dio los recuerdos que ya tenias en tu interior sobre el poder utilizar tu magia sobre el agua, pero para eso- dijo mientras aparecía en su mano un extraño báculo y me lo entregaba- este cetro te va a servir para manejar tu magia, en cada refugio te será dada un arma que fue creada especialmente para vos y te ayudará a concentrar tu energía en ese elemento"- me abrazó con fuerza mientras yo sentía que todo giraba a mi alrededor...

Estaba parada en el centro de la cueva mirando fijamente la pared, mis compañeros buscaban la piedra por todos lo recovecos posibles, Merry tomo mi mano preguntando si esta bien, a lo que volviendo totalmente a la realidad respondí "estoy muy bien- y enseñando el brazalete y el báculo continué- ya tengo la piedra

Espero que este capitulo les guste y me dejen sus lindos reviews

**Eresse:** me alegra que te guste el capi nuevo, la historia de "Leggy" fui una inspiracion del momento.xP

**Cabdy Bloom**: que puedo decir a tantos alagos Gracias!!!, en verdad Leggy es muy tierno y va a seguir siendolo


	8. vale, las cosas se complican

**La vida Contigo  
**  
Capítulo 8: Vale las cosas se complican...  
  
Cuando salimos de la tienda náutica Gimly no salía de su asombro respecto al como había obtenido la joya. "Como es posible que la tuvieras si desde que entraste no te movieras del centro de la cueva- se quejó- no hiciste nada y ahí la tienes... bahhhh- lo miré divertida, mientras sacaba el celular

"Era mi destino"- me burle marcando el número de Coki "

Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta de eso- dijo Legolas con total seriedad, la parecer no le iban mis ironías- ya va siendo hora de que te hagas cargo de tu lugar, Luinil"- dijo con un tono tierno y compasivo, talvez tuviera razón y estaba poniéndome la altura de las circunstancias, o solamente me dejaba llevar por los hechos sin pensar sus consecuencias , pero la verdad era que estaba acostumbrándome a su presencia y tener que lidiar con ellos, no lo pasaba mal, e intentaba no pensar en el futuro. Buscar las joyas era mi mayor preocupación ahora. .

Coki atendió con voz cansada: "No encontramos nada, esto esta totalmente normal"- me aseguró, detrás los murmullos de Campe, Gisel, Gandalf, Sam, Frodo y Aragorn se escuchaban exasperados. "

No te preocupes- le aseguré- ya esta en su lugar"

"¿Qué????? Ya la tenes??" – se escucharon los festejos del otro lado- "Esto hay que festejarlo, nos vemos en la heladería, yo invito"

Los padres de Coki eran dueños de una de las mejores heladerías de la ciudad, esa tarde en pleno centro vimos desfilar en su eterna corrida a los ejecutivos de distintas empresas, buscando el progreso continuo, siempre queriendo avanzar, siempre mejorando, siendo mas competitivos, ganando, atesorando y deseando cada vez más, fue en ese momento cuando sentí por primera vez la maligna energía de Sauron en todo, los demás también parecían sentirla, especialmente Frodo, quien se sostenía el brazo con fuerza.

Una vez dentro de la heladería todos parecíamos estar de acuerdo, en un pacto de silencio para poder festejar ese hallazgo después de tantas penurias que habíamos pasado en esos dos días, los empleados nos atendieron gustosos, mientras explicábamos a nuestros amigos que eran los helados y ellos elegían sus gustos, Merry y Pippin, tentados por una fotografía pidieron una bandeja con distintos sabores, con trozos de frutillas, barras de chocolate y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, que tenía la mitad del tamaño de ellos, todos nos reímos viendo el primer plato que pudo sobrevivir en parte al apetito de un hobbit.

Legolas le contaba a las chicas sobre la vida en la Tierra Media mientras yo narraba a la comunidad un poco de nuestra forma de vida, pero una ráfaga de viento, con olores putrefactos, asquerosos, maléficos

"huele a orco"- comenté mirando a Aragorn quien preparaba su espada, Frodo, apenas asomo a Dardo, pero estaba tan opaca como siempre.

"Puede que huela a ellos, pero no hay ninguno cerca"- aseguró mientras veía a las chicas esconderse aterradas tras Gandalf. "

Ya sé donde se esconde Sauron, de donde saca sus fuerzas"- murmure para el asombro de todos. Aragorn apoyo su mano en mi hombro dándome pie a que hablara , Legolas asintió con la cabeza y me miro con dulzura- "Él se esconde en el sistema, en ese correr continuo que lo único que crea son mas preocupaciones, insatisfacciones y falsas necesidades, somos nosotros mismos los que le damos las armas, es mucho peor que mil ejércitos, esta tras las depresiones, las carencias, el estrés; esta demasiado arraigado en la vida de los hombres como para poder destruirlo como si nada"- las chicas me miraron aterradas, ellas sí sabían a lo que me refería, los demás solo lo habían sentido como una oleada de maldad, y un problema que necesitaba el cambio de la gente.

Pero no era así en mi torturado siglo XXI, el consumismo había llegado hasta tal punto que los propios lideres comunistas tenían merchandising, las personas te medían por la ropa que usabas o la plata que tenías, ni hablar de el vivir corriendo por estar a la moda, y no envejecer...

Coki les explicó como pudo a lo que yo me refería ya que, como ella misma admitía era la mas atada al sistema. Gandalf fue el primero en comprender, y Legolas al ver mi cara se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación, como se había burlado esa mañana, habíamos llegado a conocernos bastante en esos dos días y si seguíamos así pronto tendríamos telepatía.

Un suspiro de dolor nos trajo a todos de nuevo al presente, El hombro de Frodo estaba mancado de rojo, la vieja herida hacía ya tiempo cicatrizada se abrió de la nada, cargamos a Frodo en la camioneta y lo llevamos a la casa, mientras Gisel llevaba a Aragorn con el auto, por distintos viveros para ver si encontraban athelas, con otro nombre obviamente. Mientras viajábamos en la camioneta Campe pregunto

"Que son las plantas esas que los mandaste a buscar???"

"Son unas hojas alargadas- explico Sam- que cuando se las quema o se las pone en agua hirviendo despiden un olor dulce que calma los dolores y las intranquilidades"

"¿Canabis?- pregunto en tono extraño la única hierba que le parecía similar, la mire pidiéndole que se callara, pero ella con voz culpable continuo- porque si es así yo tengo..."

"Campe tanto vos como yo sabemos que eso no tiene nada de curativo..."- me burle ante la actitud de mi amiga, era la única en el grupo en consumir y no perdíamos oportunidad en darle a entender que debía dejarlo. Los demás nos miraron extrañados.

El resto de el camino transcurrió con Legolas cantando canciones luminosas, para que Frodo se tranquilizara, ya que la herida le había provocado fiebre y estaba semiinconsciente. Al llegar lo colocamos sobre la cama mientras Campe ponía a calentar agua para limpiar la herida y Coki iba hasta su casa a buscar un botiquín.

La voz de Legolas se extinguió poco a poco, ya que, según dijo, la tristeza de ver a Frodo en ese estado de nuevo no le permitía cantar.

"Que cante Lucía, tiene buena voz, y si canta canciones de la iglesia, estas también pueden servir para ayudar a Frodo"- aseguró Campe

"La niña canta?"- preguntó sorprendido Gimly, con cara de no querer escucharlo

"Es un ser élfico- continuo Sam- la bella gente siempre tiene una voz muy hermosa"

"Canta Luinil, por favor- rogó Legolas- así talvez tu puedas sacarnos esta tristeza que nos inunda a todos"- vino a mi mente un blues que me gustaba , sus palabras salieron de mi boca, sin darme cuenta de ello:  
  
"Tu gracia recibí, dulzura y luz, yo nunca merecí tanto amor

mi vida renació, se ilumino, de la sombra pase a la luz

Me abriste el corazón con tu perdón y mi pecho se inflamó, en el ardor,

con que tu gracia, Señor, mi dolor cerró, de la sombra pasé a la luz

Tardamos en aceptar, el mensaje de amor

Que Tú nos enseñaste en la cruz, dos mil años de error,

Veinte siglos de horror, y la verdad triunfó al fin  
  
Todos me miraron sorprendidos, Sam lloraba de la emoción, Merry y Pippin parecían meditando cada palabra, la Campe sonreía cómplice mientras Gandalf revisaba a Frodo, quien ya no se revolvía en las sábanas, Legolas parecía estar vagando por un lugar muy lejano, cuando su voz elevo una nueva canción, tan dulce y tierna que aunque no pude entender su letra derritió mi corazón.

En ese instante llegó Coki con el botiquín, se lo saqué de las manos y me puse a atender a Frodo. Después de limpiar y desinfectar la herida, con la ayuda de Gimly y Sam, pudimos ponerle unos cicatrizantes y vendajes, mientras la voz de Legolas seguía calmando a Frodo.

Gandalf parecía perdido en algunas de sus numerosas meditaciones cuando Aragorn y Gisel llegaron con las athelas, las habían conseguido en una antigua herboristería, la dueña, les había explicado que la planta era muy extraña por estos lugares, y no tenía ningún don conocido, pero ella las cultivaba por gusto, de un brote que quien sabe donde había conseguido y les regalo una planta.

Aragorn puso las hojas machacadas en un recipiente con el agua hirviendo y lo depositó al lado de Frodo, hizo seña de que los dejemos solos, pero nos pidió a Legolas y a mí que lo ayudáramos.

Después terminar de curar a Frodo salimos a la sala, donde nos esperaban los demás, Sam corrió a la habitación, para ver a su Señor, Gandalf nos miro consternado

"Sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir- aseguró- Frodo nunca se recuperó totalmente de esa herida, y al ser tan grande la presencia de el Ojo, con su atención puesta en nosotros era muy probable la recaída, pero nunca creímos, ni Elrond, Galadriel ni yo que sería tan grande"

"Lo mejor va a ser que Frodo y Sam se queden aquí hasta que todo termine, no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva a pasar –aseguré – los libraremos de correr peligros innecesarios"

"Y si algo les pasa??- quiso saber Merry – como sabremos si no los atacan a ellos aquí????"

"Sam puede aprender a usar el teléfono- ante cualquier ruido extraño, o duda podría llamarme" –así quedamos, cuando Sam salió de la habitación le explique como utilizar el teléfono, explicando que a partir de ahora lo mejor sería que Frodo no saliera de casa, con lo que estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

Legolas y yo partimos a casa con ese amargo sabor en la boca que nos provocaba el dejar a Frodo en ese estado, viajamos en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo que podríamos haber hecho para que nuestro amigo no sufriera. Estacioné el auto en la puerta de casa y permanecí en silencio un instante, no podría enfrentar a mi madre con esa angustia dentro.

"Tienes una voz muy hermosa"- aseguró Legolas con tristeza antes de bajar del auto. Lo seguí sorprendida, intentando comprender que era lo que le pasaba.

Dentro mi hermana nos esperaba, al ver nuestras caras, supo que algo no andaba bien, se acerco a preguntarme mientras veía como Legolas se encerraba en el living para que nadie lo molestara.

"¿Qué paso? ¿se pelearon?"

"A Frodo se le abrió la herida y no pudimos hacer nada"- me miro sorprendida- "creo que se siente culpable. Avisale a mamá que no vamos a cenar, inventate una excusa"

Golpee la puerta del living, como no abría comencé a hablar "Legolas ¿Qué pasa? No estas así solamente por lo de Frodo, por favor abrime, yo también estoy mal"

"Por favor Luinil, necesito estar solo, no podrías entenderme"

"Esta bien, no me abras si no queres, yo me quedo acá afuera hasta que te decidas a no ser tan orgulloso y compartir tus sentimientos"

La puerta se abrió despacio y un compungido elfo me invitó a pasar...

Y aqui les ejo otro capi mas, espero que le guste y si me hacen el favor de dejar reviews, se los agreadezco y mucho

**Eresse: **bueno, ya parezco tomate por todo lo que dijiste, me hace muyy bien saber que te gusta el fic, pero haceme un favor y anda a un cardiologo, no quiero que te me infartes con el próximo capitulo, si casi te derrites con el anterior...

**Candy Bloom:** te vas a sorprender de lo que puede llegar a hacer ese inocente elfito, y no creas, que la pobre de Luinil esta en pleno ataque de nervios con tantos cariños....


	9. buscando un camino

**La vida contigo  
**  
Capítulo 9: Buscando un camino  
  
"Legolas que es lo que pasa?"- pregunté una vez adentro, él cerro la puerta y me miro de una forma que jamás podré borrar de mi mente, no solo era tristeza, sino duda y dolor, lo que escapaban de sus hermosos ojos azules

"Luinil, yo...- le costaba hablar, que podía ser lo que producía que un príncipe elfo, tan orgulloso y fuerte como él se viera tan destrozado?- nunca creí que esto me pasaría, pero por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo de perder una batalla- lo miré asombrada, él se había ofrecido para enfrentar a Sauron en Mordor mismo y tenía miedo ahora??- no sé porque presiento que todo esto va a terminar mal, alguien morirá y no voy a poder hacer nada"

"La herida de Frodo nos puso mal a todos, a mí misma me ayudó a darme cuenta que lo que esta pasando no es un juego, y que estoy en peligro, por eso mismo, no voy a involucrar mas a las chicas en esto, no puedo arriesgarlas; pero no por eso tenemos que temer a la muerte, ustedes ya la vieron muy de cerca en la guerra, y yo, yo nunca temí mi muerte y no voy a comenzar a temerla ahora, si alguien debe morir, morirá y nosotros no podemos hacer nada. La vida es un camino Legolas, cuando uno lo recorre tiene que superar distintos obstáculos y cuando llega al final ya no tiene nada para hacer y muere, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después se nos permite irnos del mundo. No te preocupes por el futuro, tenemos demasiadas cosas que solucionar ahora como para encima cargarnos con eso"

Legolas no podía creer oír esas palabras de una joven que era prácticamente una niña para su pueblo, todo lo que decía era verdad, aunque él no le hubiera contado todas sus preocupaciones, pero lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Legolas me miro con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no pude descifrar "nunca escuche palabras mas sabias que esas"-dijo con dulzura- supongo que no debo preocuparme por lo que los Valar nos tengan preparado si nada puedo hacer- asentí con una sonrisa al ver lo bien que había captado mi idea, fue en ese momento cuando volvió a descolocarme- "anda a tu cuarto y descansa, mañana va a ser un día muy largo"- concluyó acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad, podía sentir como la temperatura de mi rostro se elevaba, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible, me despedí de Legolas, me encerré en mi pieza y me acosté a dormir antes que cualquiera notara el color de mis mejillas.  
  
Legolas no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había oído, como podría decirle que lo que temía era su muerte si ni ella misma la temía, como podría explicar todo lo que en ese momento sentía.

Recordó con cariño la hermosa voz de la joven, tan dulce y clara, suave, pero firme, recordó la forma en que se reía ante cada broma molestando a sus amigos, o cuando la abrazó esa mañana para simular su noviazgo, y la recordó minutos antes, tan hermosa, y decidida, con total conciencia de sus palabras, tan sabia, tan bella. Ya no dudaba de sus sentimientos, la amaba.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, junto al gigantesco orco, sintió una extraña atracción, pero en esos dos días había aprendido a amarla de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Pero ¿qué pasaría cuando todo terminara? Si bien ella era una elfa estaba atada ese mundo por su labor como guardiana, y él pertenecía a la Tierra Media, ¿la perdería para siempre después de haberla encontrado?

No sabía que hacer, moría por sostenerla en sus brazos, y besarla toda la eternidad; pero temía, no el ser rechazado, pues había visto como se sonrojaba ante sus abrazos y caricias, temía el tener que perderla cuando terminara esta misión, o que sufriera alguna herida.

Tenía dos opciones, seguir como estaba y regresar a Tierra Media soñando con lo que podría haber sido, o disfrutar al máximo de los momentos que tuvieran juntos, buscar alguna forma de permanecer juntos y si no podían atesoraría en su corazón los recuerdos de los momentos vividos, como el mayor de los regalos.

Al darse cuenta de esto no lo dudo, hablaría con ella, Luinil debía saber de sus sentimientos, apenas se despertara se lo diría  
  
Ese sábado por la mañana era radiante mi mamá me despertó contenta diciendo que nos íbamos a la isla, la miré extrañada, 'justo hoy se le ocurre ir al río' pensé, e inventé una excusa de inmediato

"Mamá, no puedo dejar solo a Leggy" "¿Quién dijo que lo vas a dejar solo? Nos vamos los cuatro a la isla, estoy segura que le va a gustar, esta de vacaciones, va a disfrutar el viaje, además el médico dijo que tenías que despejarte y no hay mejor lugar"- sabía que no podía hacer nada, mi buena madre ya tenía todo organizado, tendría que dejar la búsqueda de las piedras hasta el próximo lunes, cuando regresáramos.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Maqui avisó "Lu, es Sam, al parecer hay problemas"- salí como un tiro de la cama ante el asombro de mamá.

"Sam que pasa???"- pregunté aterrada, lo único que me faltaba era que Sauron estuviera tan apurado como para andar fastidiando a la comunidad

"No es nada grave no se preocupe- me aseguró- el señor Frodo se encuentra bien, la herida esta cicatrizando y mas tardar en dos días ya estará bien"

"Sam, me llamaste para decirme que Frodo esta bien?- dije exasperada, era increíble lo rápido que estaba perdiendo la paciencia últimamente- entiendo que.."

"No es solo eso- me interrumpió, al parecer estaba buscando la forma de decirme algo- bueno, es que... Merry y Pippin..."

"Sam que es lo que tienen?"

"Indigestión, al parecer les hizo mal comer tanto helado, señorita, y hoy no podrán levantarse de las camas"- me reí a carcajadas, a pesar de mi viaje la comunidad tampoco hubiera podido hacer mucho hoy.

"No te preocupes Sam, eso les pasa por tragones"- aseguré- "pasame a Aragorn"- se escucharon unos segundos de jaleos y la áspera voz del Rey de Gondor resonó en le tubo

"¿Luinil?"

"Aragorn, se presento un contratiempo y tendré que salir de viaje el fin de semana, el lunes por la mañana Legolas y yo estaremos de regreso, por favor cuida que todos se queden en la casa, tienen suficiente comida en la heladera"

"No te preocupes yo me encargo de que esos hobbits no hagan destrozos, esperemos que esto no retrace demasiado los planes"

"Lo mismo espero yo"

"Namari

"Namarië, Aragorn"

"¿Qué es lo que quería Sam?- preguntó Legolas detrás de m

"nada grave, Merry y Pip están con dolor de estomago, comieron demasiado helado"- el elfo rió con ganas imaginando a los pequeños hobbits hartos de tanto comer- "te dijo mamá lo del viaje?"

"sí, no entendí muy bien pero creo que nos va a hacer bien, al menos para mí esta situación esta siendo demasiado"- asentí riendo, nos merecíamos un pequeño descanso.  
  
Había olvidado lo hermoso que se veía el sol poniéndose detrás de la ciudad, verlo desde la isla era algo realmente impactante, Legolas, Macarena y yo descansábamos tirados en el jardín de la casa de verano, contemplando el maravilloso espectáculo.

El día había sido largo, habíamos recorrido toda la isla a caballo, cosa en la que Legolas nos sacó demasiada ventaja, trepado todo tipos de árboles, jugado a la pelota y pescado la cena que mamá en ese mismo instante estaba preparando, al parecer las dudas de Legolas se habían despejado, parecía estar disfrutando el viaje.

Mamá nos llamo a comer el delicioso pescado al roquefort que había preparado, mientras Macarena buscaba las bebidas, Legolas y yo poníamos los platos, una vez que estuvimos todos sentados a la mesa, mamá salió con una preguntó que nos dejo helados a todos

"Leggy a que te dedicas???"- miré a Legolas de reojo, no podía decir que era un príncipe

"Soy arquero"- respondio este dudando, pero mi madre lo tomo en otro sentido

"Arquero, ¿y en que equipo estas?, el football en España es muy exigente"

"Leggy donde aprendiste a montar así?" –preguntó Maqui para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación Legolas y yo la miramos agradecidos

"Mi padre tiene muchos caballos, aprendí a montar de niño"-así siguió el interrogatorio por un buen rato hasta que anuncie que me iría a recorrer la playa.

"No entiendo porque te gusta tanto pasear por la noche"- se quejo Maqui

"yo tampoco, pero no lo voy dejar de hacer porque vos no estés de acuerdo"- me burl

"Yo te acompaño"- aseguró Legolas ayudándome a poner un abrigo, una vez que salimos mamá y Macarena se miraron cómplices, no dijeron nada.

La luna llena brillaba ahora redonda y plateada sobre el agua, la suave brisa acariciaba mi rostro, lo que nunca le había dicho a mi hermana era que esas caminatas me hacían sentir plena, viva, totalmente plantada en la tierra y unida al cielo. Ese sentimiento se vio superado cuando la mano de Legolas tomo la mía, me detuve de inmediato, y vi su bello rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna, mientras su otra mano acariciaba mis mejillas, mi cuello, mis labios, sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco al comprender lo que pasaba, intenté alejarme pero Legolas me detuvo y con sus labios ató los míos, con un beso tan dulce, cálido y apasionado que no pude olvidar aun hoy. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron escuché en un susurro.

"Luinil, Te amo"

Este es mi capi favorito, ¿no esta lindo?. espero que les guste tanto como a mí y me dejen sus reviews

**Eresse:** seguis viva o voy llamando a la ambulancia??? hey, no me parece que no Ya se me infartó una!!! de todas formas ya vez porque estaba triste el elfito, no es una dulzura???

**Candy Bloom:** otra a la que me va a tocar revisarle el puso, te digo lo mismo que a Eresse, el pobre elfito es un sentimental incurable!!!,

**Hada/ Estel:,** ya despues me decis como preferis que te llame, me alegra que estes de acuerdo conmigo en el tema de que el mal lo podemos producir nosotros mismos y la forma en que vivimos en este mundo, respecto a lo de la pareja, bueno ya lo podes ver...


	10. el santuario de la tierra

** La vida contigo**  
  
Capítulo10: El santuario de la tierra  
  
Al llegar de mi paseo nocturno me tiré en mi cama. Esa noche había sido mágica, el mejor regalo que podría desear nunca. Legolas me había confesado su amor, y después de ese dulce beso, habían seguido otros, igual de tiernos y apasionados; yo lo amaba, eso no tenía duda, pero nunca llegué a ni siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de ser correspondida. Nos habíamos planteado todas las dificultades que tendríamos que afrontar y sabíamos que llegado el caso, deberíamos separarnos, pero ambos estábamos dispuestos a jugarnos por ese amor. Me cambié y me metí en la cama, con la felicidad emanando de mi piel.  
El domingo amaneció tan radiante como el sábado, Legolas ya se había levantado, pues su hermosa voz se escuchaba desde mi cuarto, cuando termine de arreglarme me uní a él en la hamaca paraguaya de la entrada, era muy temprano aun y Macarena y mi vieja aun no se levantaban.   
"No puedo creer que esto este pasando, melamin"- comento mientras se corría para hacerme un lugar   
"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo- le asegure mientras me acostaba a su lado y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho- pero si llega a ser un sueño, prefiero no despertarme"- el elfo me miro riendo, y así nos quedamos, en silencio hasta que un ruido de ollas se escucho en la cocina, salió mi madre con una cara de sueño de susto y se burló diciendo   
"Vamos tortolitos, que les toca preparar el desayuno"- y volvió a entrar a la casa, yo no pude mas que descostillarme de la risa al ver la cara color tomate de Legolas. Yo había perdido la timidez de que mi madre me descubriera con alguien hace bastante tiempo, pero el elfito parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso. Me levante de la hamaca dirigiéndome a la cocina.   
"No te preocupes, no va a matarte por encontrarnos juntos, las costumbres aquí son totalmente distintas a las de la Tierra Media"- al parecer lo comprendió de inmediato porque me siguió a la cocina donde preparamos el desayuno, después de este Macarena, y nos acompañó a dar otro paseo por la isla, para mayor tortura del pobre elfito mi maléfica hermana no hacia mas que colgársele del cuello y decirle "cuñadito querido" a lo que después de un tiempo él comenzó a contestarle "ya veremos cuanto dura lo de querido".   
Veníamos riendo cuando Legolas y yo percibimos un extraño aullido a lo lejos. "Qué pasa???" -quiso saber Maqui cuando comenzamos a correr en dirección a la casa.   
"Es un aullido"- contestó Legolas tomando su arco y el carcaj repleto de flechas, y alcanzando mi vara que guardaba con ellos.   
"Y eso que???"   
"Macarena, acá no hay lobos"- se quedó muda por primera vez en su vida – "espero que no sean huargos"- concluí mientras salíamos con nuestras armas a darles caza. Corrimos a toda velocidad por el bosque donde vimos a las horrendas bestias hablando en ese horrible idioma que ellas tienen.   
En silencio Legolas comenzó a disparar sus flechas mientras los lobos caían uno a uno. Al notarlo la jauría se puso a buscarnos, furiosa, trepamos hasta la copa de un árbol para estar seguros, pero su atención se había concentrado en otro lugar. Cuando fijé mi vista ahí me di cuenta. Macarena nos había seguido, los lobos comenzaban a rodearla, dispuestos a atacar, sentí el pánico de mi hermana en mi piel y murmuré con suavidad levantando el báculo:   
"Nen brin, rhoos elenath/ agua antigua, lluvia de estrellas   
annondangen an morhoth/ da muerte al ejercito oscuro"  
Un embudo de agua cayó sobre los lobos, ahogándolos y arrastrándolos muy lejos de allí. Macarena me miró asombrada mientras Legolas murmuraba bajito "No sabía que pudieras hacer eso"- lo mire sonriente mientras me ayudaba a bajar del árbol   
"Para ser sincera yo tampoco"- reí para sorpresa de ellos, explique- Nerea, la guardiana de Eithelnen me advirtió que mis poderes irían despertando de apoco, que con cada piedra, recobraría el dominio de los elementos, supongo que ver a Macarena en peligro despertó esos poderes"- Ahora sí que mi hermana estaba extrañada, Legolas en cambio no hizo mas que reír.   
"Menos mal que me tocaba protegerte, pero algo me dice que podes hacerlo muy bien sola"- me miro burlón- "tal vez lo mejor sea que me instale en la casa con los demás"- decidí seguirle el juego por lo que me colgué de su brazo simulando llorar  
"Ay no, no te vayas"- dije riendo, cuando por un paso en falso ambos caímos, pero no al suelo, sino a una extraña cueva subterránea, a donde nuestro peso había abierto una entrada, eran varios metros hacia arriba donde Macarena había quedado.  
Me di cuenta que no tenia ni un rasguño pues el pobre elfito había caído antes que yo. "No es que me moleste que estés encima mío, en lo absoluto- comento adolorido mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo furioso- me agrada bastante, pero me gustaría comprobar si tengo algún hueso roto"- lo mire de reojo   
"Te esta haciendo mal tanto tiempo en mi época- comente intentando calmar mis mejillas y ayudándolo a levantarse- tres días atrás hubieras creído imposible decir algo como eso"-Legolas asintió riendo.   
"Es muy probable, creo que me están haciendo mal las malas compañías" -se burló   
Cuando por fin nos decidimos a observar el lugar donde habíamos caído nos dimos cuenta de la perfección de la cueva, era amplia y con las paredes tan perfectamente talladas que parecían obra de los enanos, unas antorchas iluminaban el lugar, por lo que Legolas y yo descubrimos el extraño grabado élfico en la pared.   
"bienvenidos al santuario de la tierra"- tradujo y agregó – este es el tipo de lugar que le gustaría a Gimly"   
"Auch!"- Macarena se había tirado por "la entrada" que Legolas y yo habíamos construido. En ese momento un extraño fantasma apareció, era joven pero vestía como en los años 70's   
"Nadie puede entrar aquí"- aseguró con una voz fría y lúgubre que hizo que Maqui se atrincherara detrás de Legolas- "Díganle a Sauron que jamás tendrá las joyas, no permitiré que consiga a Eithelcef"- mire al fantasma asqueada.   
"Desde cuando los elfos sirven a Sauron???"- señalé a Legolas-"eliminamos los huargos antes de caer aquí"- me miro con atención hasta que por fin comprendió   
"Dama Luinil, no puedo creer que sea usted"  
"Así me llaman algunos"- concedí señalando el brazalete para que terminara de convencerse- "¿Cómo moriste?"- quise saber, ya que se mantenía tan a la defensiva...  
"Una gripe que no pude curar por no dejar sola la joya- me explicó- aun después de muerto me negué a separarme de ella hasta su llegada"- lo mire con tristeza y asentí, una muerte estúpida por no separase de la joya, como había jurado ni en peligro de muerte se había separado de ella.   
"Descansa en paz, fiel guardián tu trabajo ha terminado"- el señaló una gigantesca puerta de piedra mientras se desvanecía. Luego de atravesarla nos encontramos en un recinto aun mas espectacular que el anterior con las paredes perfectamente trabajadas, con gravados élficos, un pequeño duende conversaba animadamente con una hermosa hada de cabellos rojos y ojos plateados, era divertido verlos discutir tan animadamente, al parecer esperaban la llegada de alguien, y ni siquiera habían reparado en nuestra llegada   
"Llegaran en cualquier momento- discutía el hada- las fuerzas del mal están cerca, puedo sentirlo"   
"Hace años decís lo mismo- se burlaba el duendecillo- creo que estas perdiendo el toque querida amiga"- Mire a Legolas y este asintió, lo mejor sería interrumpirlos   
"Disculpen, pero terminamos de eliminar una jauría de huargos, caer por un poso y pelear con un fantasma descreído, podrían darnos la joya?"- ambos me miraron sorprendidos, como evaluando la peligrosidad de mi pedido   
"Por Eru si es la Dama Luinil- exclamó el hada con sorpresa- los dones que se te entregaron en tu nacimiento han florecido en ti de eso no cabe duda"- los miré extrañada   
"cuando naciste- explico el duende- se te otorgaron ciertos dones, para que crecieras fuerte y hermosa, lo que mi amiguita intenta decir es que jamás creímos que ese pequeño bultito de mejillas regordetas y cuerpito rosado se transformara en una joven tan bella como usted"- sentí mis mejillas arder ante tales elogios.   
El hada sonrió pícara mirando a Legolas "Se te dio la oportunidad de vivir un amor tan intenso, tan puro que podría destruir a muchos otros, pero es una compensación a los numerosos sufrimientos"- yo ya había comenzado a experimentar ese amor, pero no creía haber sufrido tanto como para merecerlo, algo en mi interior me decía que todavía me faltaba el tramo mas largo y doloroso por recorrer   
"Basta de cháchara- interrumpió el duendecillo pidiendo a Legolas que le alcanzara una piedra que estaba sujeta a la pared en medio de un complejo diseño élfico, cuando la tuvo en sus manos la partió y pudimos ver a Eithelcef, de color ambarino en sus manos- cuídala joven dama, el poder de la tierra está acumulado aquí"- explicó entregándome la joya.   
El hada sacó una bella espada élfica con extraños gravados y me la entregó diciendo "Esta espada te defenderá de tus enemigos, fue creada especialmente para ti , espero que te sirva como arma y amiga"- dicho esto una escalera apareció de la nada, mientras ellos se despedían sonrientes.   
Una vez afuera Macarena seguía preguntando que era lo que había pasado   
"Sin quererlo tropezamos con otra piedra"- le explicó Legolas abrazándome, pero mi mente vagaba en una sola incógnita – "Luinil ¿qué ocurre?"   
"Legolas aquí no existen los huargos- aseguré, mientras él me miraba horrorizado- si llegaron aquí fue porque alguien los envió desde la Tierra Media- saqué de mi bolsillo el teléfono celular y marqué- Sauron está pisándonos los talones"- comente antes de que alguien atendiera  
  
Acá va otro capi mas, espero que dejen reviews  
**Candy Bloom:** ya ves que la madre de Luinil no es para nada despistada en lo que a esos dos respecta, en cuanto a Merry y Pippin, en verdad pobres del resto. y Legolas... es un bomboncito, una dulzura!!!!  
**Hada**: en verdad Luinil es demasiado tímida para dar el primer paso, y si van rápido es porque en una situacion extrema....espero que este capi te siga gustando  
**Eresse**: es bueno saver que seguis viva, y no me toco irme hasta el cementerio, espero que este nuevo capi te guste tanto como los otros  
  



	11. ups, ahora tenemos MAS problemas

** La vida contigo**  
  
Capítulo 11: ups, ahora tenemos MAS problemas  
  
Cuando llegamos a la casa, después de advertir a nuestros amigos, mamá se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba por nuestras patéticas caras, nos vio tirados en el sofá, con los ojos perdidos en mil pensamientos distintos. Después del almuerzo volvimos a casa y Legolas y yo partimos a toda velocidad para ver a los chicos, mientras mamá torturaba a Macarena con preguntas sobre nuestro cambio de ánimo...  
Cuando atravesamos la puerta Gandalf nos miro preocupados, al parecer la llegada de los huargos presagiaba algo mucho peor, y así fue. El mago nos reunió a los nueve en la sala y comenzó a explicarnos que la maldad y corrupción de este mundo estaba permitiendo que seres malignos llegaran, la invasión de Sauron estaba comenzando y debíamos apresurarnos a conseguir las joyas, o no tendríamos oportunidad. Poco a poco irían llegando mas huargos, orcos, arañas y hasta Balrogs.   
Los mire aterrada, al parecer las cosas se estaban complicando y mucho, no dudé en levantar el tubo y realizar distintas llamadas.  
"Buenas tardes"- saludo la hermana mas anciana de la congregación.   
"Hermana, perdón que las moleste un día domingo, pero necesito hablar con la Hermana directora- aseguré- dígale que habla Lucía, ella va a comprender mi urgencia"- la pobre hermana obedeció y salió en busca de su superiora, cuando esta llego al teléfono su preocupada voz parecía comprender lo complicado de la situación   
"Hermana, las cosas se están agravando- aseguré intentando sonar lo mas calmada y segura posible mientras mi corazón parecía no poder soportar mucho mas- necesitaría un favor, y sé que ud. y las hermanas son las personas más indicadas para ello"   
"Lucía sabes que si está a mi alcance lo voy a hacer"- dijo con una voz segura y que expresaba el ya estar lista para hacer lo que sea   
"El mundo está demasiado contaminado con odio y malas intenciones- expliqué, no podía creer lo que le pediría, pero en momentos desesperados la ayuda divina no vendría mal-necesitaría que recen, la mayor cantidad de gente posible para que el mundo sea purificado"- por algún lado había leído que la oración podría salvar al mundo de la oscuridad, si no podía hacerlo me alcanzaba con que al menos le complicara las cosas.   
"No te preocupes, ya mismo empezamos una cadena de oración, voy a llamar a otros colegios y parroquias para que hagan lo mismo, dejalo en mis manos"- no tuve forma de agradecerle a la Hermana ese pequeño empujón, corte y llame a las chicas para decirles que mañana no nos veríamos, todo estaba demasiado complicado para involucrarlas a ellas. Al parecer no estaban de acuerdo porque se quejaron bastante de mi decisión, pero no podía arriesgarlas, después de cortar con la última sentí como mi vida había dado un vuelco en esos cuatro días, me sentí sola por primera vez desde que todo eso comenzara, había cortado los últimos lazos que me unían a lo que creía racional y probable, mientras mi mente se acostumbraba a toda la información que había recibido en esos dias.   
Legolas noto mi tristeza y para asombro de todos nuestros compañeros me abrazó con dulzura y susurró palabras de aliento. Los demas no tardaron en darse cuenta que algo había pasado en ese viaje, y como dijo Aragorn después, nada podrían haber hecho para que eso no sucediera, pues según él se notaba a la legua desde el primer momento que terminaríamos así.   
Me separé de los brazos de Legolas y llamé a casa, esa noche nos quedaríamos allí para poder partir bien temprano en la mañana, sin tener que dar explicaciones. Deberíamos encontrar las joyas lo antes posible.   
"hola mamá?"  
"Que pasa Lu??? me dejaste preocupada, desde el mediodía que estas rara, llegamos y salís con Leggy sin casi haber entrado a la casa ¿se pelearon?"- quiso saber preocupada   
"no mamá nosotros estamos bárbaro, es que un amigo tuvo un accidente y nos vamos a quedar cuidándolo toda la noche"- mentí notando la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho en estos días, ya terminaría de mentirosa compulsiva   
"¿ qué vas a cocinar?"- preguntó de la nada.  
"todavía no sé, pero va a ser un banquete"- comente riendo ante lo mucho que me conocía mi madre.   
"Está bien hija, cuidate, y decile a Leggy que no te deje deprimirte, no me gustaría que te siguieras desmayando y estoy segura que a él tampoco"- me despedí de mi buena madre y ante el asombro de todos me dirigí a la cocina, aunque pareciera raro cada vez que estaba muy triste o preocupada me encerraba en la cocina y preparaba toneladas de comida, cuando terminaba todo aquello podía enfrentarme con la mente en frió a solucionar lo que fuera.  
En la sala mis amigos podían escuchar el jaleo de ollas y utensillos, Aragorn miró a Legolas preguntando si sabía que era todo eso a lo que el elfo contestó "mejor entro a ver que pasa"   
Cuando mi adorado elfito entró a la cocina descubrió una multitud de delicias en proceso, me miró sorprendido mientras yo corría por la cocina cuidando las ollas, me "pesco" en una de mis pasadas y me abrazó con fuerza "  
¿Qué es todo esto, amor?"- preguntó con dulzura en mi oído, lo mire riendo ante lo que pudiera pensar de mis métodos antiestrés.  
"cuando estoy nerviosa- dije sentándome sobre la mesa- empiezo a cocinar, cuando termine con todo esto y esté despejada voy a poder hacerme cargo de lo que sea, si lo hago ahora terminaré matando a alguien y no crea que sea justo"- Legolas me miró sonriendo, al parecer comprendía mi situación, sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los míos, Merry entró en la cocina en ese momento y salió sin decir esta boca es mía, ambos lo habíamos notado con el rabillo del ojo y no pudimos evitar reír ante la cara de espanto del hobbit.  
Cuando Legolas salió riendo de la cocina todos ya alertados por Merry esperaban una explicación, como me enteré después les daba vergüenza hablarlo conmigo, pero Legolas era su amigo desde lo del anillo y no dudaron en preguntarle que era lo que había pasado entre nosotros. El elfo les contó que lo que sentía por mí y que se había visto correspondido, y aunque sabíamos que lo que nos esperaba era duro preferíamos pasarlo juntos. Gimly saltó de su lugar festejando  
"Se los dije"- se burló a Merry y Pippin- "ahora les toca pagarme"- Legolas los miro sorprendido mientras los hobbits le entregaban parte de su hierba para pipa al enano.   
"Es que estuvimos haciendo apuestas de cuando te decidirías"- explico Aragorn- "se nota que Gimly es tu mejor amigo, porque fue él quien dijo que sería durante el viaje, Merry y Pip apostaron que sería el mismo viernes a la noche, mientras que Gandalf y yo creímos que mas tardar mañana, por lo que no perdimos, Frodo y Sam prefirieron abstenerse"- el elfo los miro extrañado.   
"Pero como lo sabían... si yo..."   
"Por más que no se lo dijeras a nadie mi buen amigo- argumentó el enano-tus ojos se iluminaban con la sola mención de su nombre; nos alegramos mucho por ambos"   
"A todo esto ¿qué es lo que está haciendo en la cocina?"- quiso saber Sam.  
No pudieron dejar de reir al conocer mi método para desestresarme.   
"Hay que darte preocupaciones más seguido"- argumentó Pippin sirviéndose el cuarto plato- "este pollo está buenísimo"  
"Buena sorpresa nos ha dado la niña- rió Gimly- cocinas como los dioses"- la cena consistía de pollo al caramelo con puré de manzanas, carne al horno con salsa bechamel y fideos con salsa de hierbas, era comida para un batallón, pero contando con cuatro hobbits en la mesa alcanzó perfectamente.   
Pasamos un buen rato durante la cena, al parecer la idea de degustar esos manjares nos había hecho olvidar por un rato todo el peligro que nos acechaba. Gandalf parecía haber descubierto una gran inclinación hacia las pastas, plato inexistente en Tierra Media, mientras que Merry, Pippin y Gimly se peleaban por los trozos de pollo, Frodo y Sam habían preferido la carne, mientras Legolas, Aragorn y yo probábamos un poco de cada cosa.   
Después de la comilona nos sentamos, ahora sí para discutir nuestros pasos futuros "Cinco son los elementos- explicó Gandalf- Agua, aire, tierra, fuego y éter, o espíritu, es la fuerza que da vida a todos los seres"   
"Ya tenemos la piedra del agua, pero como encontraremos las otras??"- quiso saber Frodo, Legolas y yo nos revolvimos en nuestros lugares, ¿cómo podía ser que olvidáramos decirlo?   
"bueno...- comenzó el elfo- la verdad es que.."  
"Encontramos a Eithelcef durante nuestro viaje"- nos miraron sorprendidos, en sus ojos pude notar la indecisión entre felicitarnos o estrangularnos por no habérselo dicho. Gandalf meditó un segundo y explicó   
"El agua te dio sabiduría, mientras que la tierra, seguridad y estabilidad en tus decisiones"   
"Pero ahora ¿qué camino debemos seguir?- preguntó Aragorn dudando  
"yo creo que lo mejor va a ser que salgamos a dar vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo"- todos me miraron extrañados- al parecer esas piedras me llaman de alguna forma y estoy segura que llegado el momento encontraré el lugar correcto"- parecieron meditar mis palabras un rato, al parecer nadie tenía una mejor idea.   
"Supongo que no queda de otra"- comentó Pippin cansado – lo mejor va a ser que nos acostemos para mañana poder amanecer lo antes posible"- ahí apareció otro problema, no había suficientes camas, los hobbits venían durmiendo de a dos uno de cada lado de las camas, Gimly, Aragorn y Gandalf, ocupaban las otras tres, mientras ellos discutían que cama dejarían libre para mí yo busque una colcha y me ubiqué perfectamente en el sofá de tres cuerpos, donde con mi metro y medio entraba mas que cómoda, Legolas "dormiría" en un sofá simple que se hallaba junto al mío.  
Cuando todos estaban acomodados en sus camas el elfo se sentó a mi lado en la improvisada cama. "duerme bien, melamin"- susurró depositando un beso en mis dormidos labios  
  
Otro capi mas... dejen esos reviews tan lindos que saben hacer!!!!**  
Eresse**: aquí te dejo el otro capi para que lo disfrutes  
**Candy Bloom:** todavía falta un poco para la accion, mientrastanto espero que te guste este capi  



	12. la ermita del aire

**La vida contigo**  
  
Capítulo 12: La ermita del aire.  
  
El cielo amaneció rojo, del color de la sangre fresca, recién derramada. "No augura nada bueno"- comentó Legolas a mi lado abrazándome, era muy temprano y nuestros compañeros seguían dormidos, al parecer ya estaba surgiendo en mí ese don élfico de necesitar poco descanso.

Estábamos sentados en el techo de la casa observando el amanecer, cubiertos con unas colchas para protegernos del rocío de la mañana, me acurruqué en sus brazos buscando un refugio para mis miedos y preocupaciones que no dejaban de crecer.

"Siento que voy a explotar"- comenté, solo tenía 18 años y era demasiado joven para hacerme cargo del destino de la humanidad, pero ahí estaba, rodeada por los brazos de un elfo, rogando por un poco de tiempo para cumplir mi misión

"Lo mejor va a ser que despertemos a los demás, no podemos permitirnos el perder más tiempo"- lo mire resignada, por muy romántico que fuera aquello debía terminar, lo bese antes de que bajara a despertar al resto y me dejara sola ante la inmensidad del sangriento amanecer, cuando la oscuridad decidió volver a atacarme.

Ya no tenía miedo, sabía que era lo que pasaba, cual era mi lugar y el suyo, y sabía que por mucho que nos pisara los talones la ventaja, todavía era nuestra.

"que es lo que queres??"- pregunté asqueada de todo aquello, no permitiría que doblegara mi voluntad

"Estrella azul, has perdido la oportunidad de unirte a mí y reinar en este mundo corrupto, para que sigues luchando si sabes que este lugar está perdido?"- dijo la voz fría intentando seducirme

"Prefiero morir peleando a unirme a ti, no voy a permitir que lo bueno de este mundo se pierda, porque todavía quedan esperanzas" – la negrura desapareció, cuando bajé y le conté a los demás lo ocurrido me miraron extrañados, Gandalf puso sus manos en mis hombros y declaró:

"Te estas volviendo muy fuerte joven Luinil, esperemos que llegado el momento puedas sacar toda esa fuerza en el campo de batalla"- sentí mis mejillas arder para la risa de todos mis amigos, me maldije por dentro por ser tan fácil de predecir.

Después de un rápido desayuno salimos a toda velocidad amontonados en el auto, rogando no cruzarnos con ningún policía de transito. Al parecer todo seguía normal, nadie parecía notar ahora el olor putrefacto que comenzaba a colmar la ciudad, ni las diminutas arañas que parecían ocupar cada recoveco.

"Esto va a ser imposible"- se quejó Gimly-"esta ciudad es muy grande ¿cuantos miles de habitantes tiene?"- me reí ante el comentario y luego expliqu

"No tiene miles, tiene millones"- comente riendo ante la clara incredulidad de mis amigos. Medité lo que había dicho el enano- "¿y si la piedra esta en el campo?"- pregunté a Gandalf dudosa. Este asintió por lo que no dude en dirigir el auto a la zona rural que rodeaba el conglomerado metropolitano en el que vivía.

Como en casi todos los casos, al menos en mi país, lo único que se podía ver en esa zona eran cultivos de maíz, trigo y soja, grandes estancias y ganado vacuno por doquier.

Todos se quedaron helados al ver al gigantesco monstruo metálico de color rojo, yo sabía lo sociable y amable que solía ser la gente de campo y no dude en hacer señas al conductor del tractor para que nos ayudara. El moreno joven apagó la máquina y nos alcanzó en los lindes del terreno

"Qué desean?"- preguntó con una voz dulce y suave, era bastante mas alto que yo, (lo que no quiere decir mucho) y con la piel curtida por el trabajo en el campo

"Estamos buscando cuevas"- comentó Gimly, yo quería ahorcarlo despacio, lo único que nos faltaba era que nos tomaran por contrabandistas o prófugos.

"Somos un equipo de geología de la universidad"- expliqué, (ya era una licenciada en mentiras) con la cara mas dulce e inocente que pude- "y estamos haciendo una investigación respecto a grietas en el sector de la ciudad y aledaños, lo mas común es verlo en forma de cuevas"- comenté agradeciendo a Dios esas aburridas clases de geología que habían dado en la escuela.

El joven sonrió burlón y nos señaló una lejana meseta en la que al parecer había una cueva. "Nadie conoce la entrada- nos explicó- en realidad nadie crea que exista, los mas ancianos dicen que recuerdan que allí había una cueva, pero los espíritus del viento la sellaron hasta que su elegido llegara, es una leyenda, pero pasan cosas raras en ese lugar, se ven cosas extrañas a lo lejos, se oyen voces cantantes y las personas que se han aventurado por esos parajes pierden su voz, y jamás puede transmitir lo que vio, lo que a mí me parece mas extraño- continuó- siendo que no creo en esas cosas, es que la hierba nunca crece en ese lugar, siempre esta corta y de un verde brillante que ni el mejor jardinero podría conseguir"- nos miramos sonrientes, ese era el tipo de lugares en los que podíamos encontrar a Eithelgwelw, la joya del aire.

Le agradecimos al joven la información y nos montamos en el auto, que salió disparado a toda velocidad por el angosto camino de tierra, pero llegamos escuchar el grito de nuestro informante "Cuídense, es un lugar extraño"

Ya había pasado el mediodía cuando llegamos, si bien quedaba algo lejos nos habíamos perdido en los numerosos caminos rurales. Merry y Pippin parecían a punto de comerse el auto, es que esos dos no aprenderían mas???Por suerte había previsto esa situación y llevaba una buena ración de sandwichs para todos.

Después de comer tirados en la hierba nos decidimos a buscar la entrada a, como habíamos decidido llamarla, la ermita del aire. Llevábamos un rato buscando cuando Aragorn dio la voz de alarma, en la curvada meseta había una gran roca, tapada a lo largo de los años por la hierba y perfectamente disimulada, después de esfuerzos sobrehumanos por parte de mis amigos la piedra no se había movido ni un centímetro.

"Puedo intentarlo??"- se me ocurrió preguntar "

Si un enano, un hombre, un elfo y un mago no pudieron hacerlo, como vas a hacerlo vos niña??"- quiso saber Gimly con tono burlón

"Con la cabeza, señor enano, con la cabeza"

"Esta bien que seas terca- se burlo- pero no creo que tu cabeza sea tan dura"- lo mire furiosa, ahora vería ese enano, lo que una chica con inteligencia podía hacer; le arrebate a Gandalf la vara de sus manos y la puse justo en la unión, comencé a ejercer peso sobre la vara, pensando que mejor que funcionara para poder demostrarle a Gimly que la fuerza no era todo.

La piedra comenzó a moverse, y una vez que ya estaba afuera Aragorn y Legolas la terminaron de quitar rodándola. Todos me miraban sorprendidos mientras devolvía la vara a Gandalf y decía

"Con una palanca"-dije a Gimly mientras le daba una pequeña e inofensiva patada en la pierna

"Eso si que no!!" – se quejo el enano mientras comenzaba a perseguirme por toda la meseta en una de nuestros tantos juegos; apenas había comenzado a correr cuando los brazos de Legolas me detuvieron en un abrazo fuerte y seguro, era su forma de decirme que no era momento de jugar y lo comprendí de inmediato, cuando el enano llego a nuestro lado supo por la mirada del elfo que convenía dejar los juegos para después. Atravesamos la entrada abrazados, detrás de todos nuestros amigos

"Ya entendí- murmuré en un tono tan bajo que solamente él pudo escuchar- no es momento para bromas, no es necesario que me lleves sujeta como a un perrito"- su voz llego solo a mis oídos, con ese tono burlón que lo caracterizaba en estos casos

"Y quien dijo algo, yo solamente buscaba una excusa para abrazarte allá afuera"- lo mire riendo, en lo que a nuestra relación refiriera siempre salía con una reacción de ese estilo, que una nunca podría imaginar en lo narrado por Tolkien, obviamente yo lo prefería.

"Esta es tierra antigua"- exclamó Gimly en el recinto de piedra, era asombrosamente hermoso, al parecer el viento había ido esculpiendo ese lugar antes que fuera sellado, extrañas formas tenían las columnas que daban soporte al techo, las ya familiares antorchas se sostenían en cada pilar, cuando una mujer de unos 70 años apareció frente a nosotros

"Bienvenidos sean, viajeros- saludó con voz dulce y armónica- es bueno ver que después de tantos años nuestra dama Luinil halla llegado por lo que le pertenece"

"Es usted la guardiana de Eithelgwelw???"- quiso saber Pippin

"Así es- dijo la mujer con un deje de melancolía- mi esposo fue quien purificó la piedra y yo la protejo desde entonces"

"Hasta que punto son reales las cosas que se dicen de este lugar??"- preguntó Gandalf quien había quedado sorprendido por los relatos que había oído

"Los silfos son guardianes celosos- comentó entre risas- pueden ser los mayores portadores de dones, pero si están furiosos se transforman en seres hostiles y hasta peligrosos, aunque no son fáciles de enfurecer"

"Parece conocerlos mucho"- asegur

"Ellos se transformaron en mi familia cuando mi esposo murió y tuve que dejar a mis hijos por cuidar a Eithelgwelw"- la miré incrédula, al parecer yo todavía no terminaba de entender la importancia de esas piedras porque no podía aceptar un sacrificio como ese, el perderlo todo, una familia, hasta el morir por una simple gripe que no fue atendida solo por no develar el secreto de las joyas me parecía algo horroroso. -"Tienes mi lealtad Señora,- me dijo inclinándose ante mí- pero si me permite el atrevimiento le rogaría me permitiera regresar con mi familia, ahora que mi labor aquí a terminado"- todavía no terminaba de creer que esa mujer estuviera dispuesta a seguir mis ordenes si yo le decía que se quede, por más deseosa que estuviera de reunirse con su familia

"Disfruta del tiempo que queda- le aseguré- ve con tu familia, y se feliz por todos los años que viviste en lealtad a los Valar"- la mujer nos sonrió agradecida y salió de la cueva hacia aquellos que había abandonado tanto tiempo atrás.

Mis amigos permanecían en silencio, sentí la mano de Legolas apretando la mía en señal de aprobación, cuando un viento huracanado llenó el lugar y una voz profunda y fuerte, como las correntadas de las tormentas nos pregunt

"Sabéis que este lugar está prohibido????"- yo levanté una ceja en señal de escepticismo, hablando sin saber muy bien a quien.

"Venimos por la joya"- la voz pareció furiosa, y sentí como mi mano buscaba refugio en la de Legolas.

"Eithelgwelw solo pertenece a una dama y salvo que ella en persona aparezca frente a mí nadie la tendr

"Y donde esta tu frente para que pueda mostrarme??"- pregunté en tono burlón, un extraño joven se materializó frente a nosotros, parecía formado de luz y aire, translúcido y radiante, su voz, ahora mas calmada era aun fuerte y dura.

"Eres atrevida jovencita"- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- atrevida y valiente, solo por eso ya mereces honores"- Merry se rió bastante de este comentario por lo que mereció un largo discurso de Gandalf respecto al respeto por los elementales, fue realmente gracioso

Señalé el brazalete con las demás joyas y el silfo pareció no terminar de entender del todo. "

Pero si eras solo una niña...- anunció sorprendido- los años han pasado rápido, joven Luinil, yo te imaginaba aún jugando con tus muñecas"

"No es que este muy grande ahora"- murmuró Aragorn en voz casi inaudible

"No, es que ustedes están muy viejos"- dije riendo, mientras se ponía del color de un tomate al notar que lo había oído- "y si te refieres a lo petisita que estoy, ya no puedo hacer nada"- concluí colgándome de su cuello para darle un gran beso en la mejilla ante lo que se puso todavía mas colorado, si es que eso era posible.

Los demás reían descostillados, incluso Legolas, pues sabía el cariño que le tenía a todos en la comunidad. El silfo no se quedo atrás y rió con ganas del pobrecito rey de Gondor, y dijo con su voz poderosa.

"Es bueno ver que cuentas con buenos amigos y guardianes, dama Luinil, no dudo entonces de entregarte a Eithelgwelw, fuente del aire"- dijo mientras la joya de color blanco aparecía milagrosamente en uno de los engarces de mi brazalete- "y te entrego también, un arma que esta unida a este elemento, y te permitirá defenderte"- un arco y un carcaj repleto de flechas aparecieron en mis manos.

Sonreí, al menos ya tenía maestro

Otro capi mas y vamos en descuento... Es que se acerca el final y yo me encariñé mucho con esta historia... snif, snif. Es pero que les haya gustado, y me dejen sus lindos reviews

**Hada:** siempre hay una maniaca de la limpieza en la familia, pero nunca de la cocina, por eso me parecio graciosa la idea, en cuanto a Legolas, es un sol, y la accion esperala un poquito más (no mucho)

**Eresse:**Como dije antes un método divertido en contra del estres, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y espero que este tambien lo haga

**Candy Bloom:** Realmente Leggy es un solcito, lo de la apuesta está basado en un caso real, sobre el noviazgo de mi mejor amiga, y me pareció divertido rememorarlo acá. En cuanto a el no aceptar reviews de no registrados, estaba así la opcion y no me había dado cuenta, pero ya la cambie para que cualquiera pueda dejar sus mensajes


	13. el refugio del éter

**La vida contigo  
**  
Capítulo 13: el refugio del éter  
  
Esa noche volvimos a casa, cansados, Aragorn y Legolas me habían enseñado a dominar la espada y arco respectivamente. Los resultados habían sido sorprendentemente rápidos, como menciono Gimly, parecía haber nacido con la destreza en esas armas, lo cual muy probablemente fuera cierto.

Cuando finalmente llegue a mi hogar me tiré en mi cama dispuesta a no levantarme hasta el otro día, aunque en ese momento no sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

Mamá al verme tan cansada prefirió servirme la cena en mi camita, por lo que el recuerdo que aun conservo de esa fatídica noche a llegado a ser también uno de los más bellos. Nunca voy a olvidar la calidez de tener a mi madre, Macarena y Legolas sentados en mi cama y en la de mi hermana, disfrutando de las deliciosas hamburguesas que habían decidido preparar.

Lentamente me fui quedando dormida, el agotamiento acumulado después de tanta búsqueda y practica comenzó a pesar en mi humano cuerpo. Muchas veces me he planteado como hubiera sido todo si esa noche no hubiera cerrado mis ojos, quizás nada de lo que sucedería después ocurriera, pero ya no puedo lamentarme por el pasado, ni por el presente; lo hecho, hecho está y como he perdido mucho, también lo he ganado.

No sé cuanto tiempo dormí esa noche, solo recuerdo la oscuridad rodeando todo, profunda, peligrosa, atroz.

"Crees que con unas simples oraciones vas a poder salvar a este patético mundo??"- preguntó el furioso ojo, con su voz cargada de odio

"Ya, me vas a decir que se te complicaron las cosas"- quise saber sarcástica

"Nada pueden hacer ya- al parecer las oraciones habían llegado tarde- todo tu mundo caerá y vos con él"- en ese momento sentí miedo, un miedo tan profundo, tan real como el de la primera vez que él entró en mi mente, mi boca se secó por completo, la angustia y la desolación estuvieron a punto de dominarme, pero la voz, la hermosa voz de un elfo me trajo de regreso.

Abrí los ojos asustada y me colgué de su cuello, estaba desesperada, tenía que hacer algo ya. Legolas no sabía que me pasaba, pero por instinto acarició mis cabellos tratando de consolarme

"que es lo que pasa melamin??, estabas muy inquieta en tu sueño ¿estabas teniendo pesadillas?"- me aleje de su cuello con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas

"Los vi- aseguré todavía temblando ante la imagen que seguía latente en mi cabeza- vi a los ejércitos de orcos que vienen hacia acá, no tenemos tiempo, son miles, millones. Tenemos que encontrar las joyas cuanto antes"- afirmé con una decisión que todavía me cuesta creer, salté de la cama, busqué algo de ropa y me dirigí al baño mientras Legolas seguía meditando mis palabras.

Para mi mala suerte mi madre se despertó cuando estábamos listos para salir, nos miró incrédula "Donde van a esta hora???, chicos son las tres de la mañana"- pensé lo difícil que sería explicarle la verdad, pero tampoco se me ocurrían muchas más mentiras. Suspiré hondo mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y me disponía a salir.

"Estamos metidas en una grave"- mi madre me miraba incrédula ante mis palabras- "decile a Maqui que te explique, si no llama a la Hermana"- cerré la puerta sin darle posibilidad a réplica.

Legolas permaneció en silencio en el auto hasta que me detuve en el semáforo, sentí su mano sobre la mía en la palanca de cambios, en ese simple gesto me demostraba su apoyo y afecto.

"Todo va a salir bien, melamin"- dijo tratando de convencerse, pero ambos sabíamos que no podíamos guardar muchas esperanzas.

Cuando entramos a la casa y comenzamos a despertar a los demás sus quejidos se pudieron escuchar hasta la Tierra Media, todos parecían molestos, pero sabían que nuestra presencia a esa hora no se debía al deseo de tomar el te

No pude dejar escapar el grito al ver la palidez de Frodo, en verdad el poder de Sauron en este mundo lo estaba afectando, su herida no se había vuelto a abrir, pero se sentía débil y sin fuerzas. Mientras Sam preparaba otra infusión de athelas, yo les explique al resto como se encontraba la situación. No dudaron en subir al auto sin una pregunta y en menos de cinco minutos nos encontrábamos discutiendo sobre donde deberíamos ir.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana dando vueltas sin encontrar nada, ningún lugar llamaba nuestra atención, ni sentidos, tampoco caíamos en ningún lado. Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando a Gimly se le ocurrió una idea genial

"No hay ninguna montaña desde donde podamos ver la ciudad completa???"- quiso saber el enano, no, no la había, pero pude recordar el flamante monumento orgullo de mi ciudad, con un mirador desde el cual se podía contemplar la parte mas importante de la ciudad, no es que fuera la torre mas alta, ni mucho menos, pero, nos podría servir de algo.

Desde la alta torre pudimos divisar todo el centro de la ciudad, y allí cerca en un edificio cercano pudimos ver una luz, un simple y sencillo brillo, muy distinto al de la electricidad, no necesite consultar con mis amigos, bajamos a toda velocidad y nos dirigimos hacia allá.

Era uno de los edificios más imponentes de la ciudad, al igual que la empresa que allí se hospedaba "No puedo creer que aquí se encuentre otra joya"- comenté a Aragorn mientras cruzábamos las grandes puertas de cristal, y entrábamos al mundo corporativo.

"Todo puede estar donde menos lo esperes, mira sino donde encontraste el amor"- vale a eso si que no tenía respuesta por lo que decidí dejar de cuestionarme y cerrar mi linda boquita.

Mis compañeros miraban asombrados el impecable hall, y la mesa de informes, un grupo de empleadas que allí se encontraban nos miraron sorprendidas y se disponían a llamar a seguridad, pero una de ellas, al parecer la jefa se los impidió y nos salió al encuentro.

"Bienvenida dama Luinil"- dijo haciendo una reverencia para sorpresas de las demás mujeres allí presentes- "nos tenía preocupados el que no llegara a tiempo"- comentó como si mi llegada fuera lo mas normal del mundo, el resto de las allí presentes no pudo creer cuando la recepcionista nos guió por lo que ellas llamaban la puerta prohibida, ante sus quejas ella les respondió – "La señorita es el motivo por el que este lugar permanece prohibido para ustedes, es la dueña del tesoro que aquí se guarda"- nadie preguntó, mas por respeto a ella que por comprender la situación.

Cuando abrió la puerta vimos la ya conocida escalera iluminada por antorchas, comenzamos a descender hasta otra hermosa cueva, según lo que comentaron mis amigos muy similar a un agujero hobbit.

"Bienvenidos al refugio del éter"- nos explico nuestra guía- "mi nombre es Galata, y soy uno de los guardianes de Eithelfëa, la joya del espíritu"

"Y como tiene que ver esta gigantesca empresa con esto???"- Preguntó Gandalf en nombre de todos

"La joya del espíritu debía permanecer entre seres que sean concientes de su espiritualidad, que mejor que el centro de la ciudad para hacerlo, en cuanto a la empresa, el dueño de esta fue quien purificó la joya y como no tenía nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo nos lo pidió a nosotros"- terminó de explicar mientras un etéreo joven aparecía tras ella, vestía una túnica blanca y dos hermosas alas aparecían en su espalda

"Mi nombre es Uriel"- explicó el magnífico ser- "Galata y yo somos los ángeles custodios de Eithelfëa"- cuando volvimos a verla las hermosas alas habían crecido en su espalda, y mostraba toda su belleza angélica.

"La oscuridad nos está rodeando- dijo Galata- nos queda poco tiempo antes de que todo termine"- me entregó la piedra, de color dorado radiante.

"Esta hacha- comentó Uriel entregándome el arma- te permitirá conocer el corazón de tus enemigos, pues solo puede ser usada en contra del mal, así no cometerás errores respecto a quien atacar"- Miré el arma sorprendida, al acercarla a alguno de mis amigos se transformaba en una simple vara, ya que escondía sus hojas y se plegaba hacia adentro quedando del tamaño de una lata de conserva.

"La situación es apremiante- insistió Galata- Sauron ya está a punto de comenzar su invasión, mas tardar el próximo amanecer hordas de orcos llegarán a someter este mundo"

"Genial- se quejó Merry- como que no nos sobra el tiempo"

"Hay varias cosas que deben saber- nos detuvo Uriel cuando intentábamos salir- escuchen bien mis palabras, los destinos están escritos y lo que deba pasar pasará, no importan los caminos que tomen mientras se mantengan unidos y confíen en sus sentimientos"

"El reto está cerca, mas veo decisión en su corazón- aseguró Galata- saben que son nuestra única esperanza"

Salimos de allí atemorizados, teníamos la joya, pero el peligro comenzaba a arremolinarse a nuestro alrededor

Cada día falta menos, snif, snif, snif... aca va otro capi, espero que les guste y dejen reviews

**Eresse**: que bueno que te haya gustado, y estoy de acuerdo, yo tampoco quiero terminarlo, pero no me gustaría arruinar la historia con un final horrible solo por eso...

**Hada:** En realidad todavía no lo tengo completo, pero el final ya esta en mi cabecita, por lo que nadie mas que yo sabe el final jejjejeje....en cuanto a la fuerza de Luinil algo me dice que va a demostrar valer y mucho, a la accion le falta cada día menosy en cuanto a un novio como Legolas, busca, porque mi version de Legolas, en este caso esta basada en mi novio, por lo que busca que de sos hay...

**Candy Bloom**:Como que sí Luinil es muy fuerte, pero todavía no se enfrentó a Sauron, allí se va a ver cuan fuerte puede llegar a ser, en cuanto a Legolas, te digo lo mismo que a Hada, esta basado en mi novio, asique busca que alguno así de genial vas a encontrar


	14. corazón de fuego

**La vida contigo  
**  
Capítulo 14: corazón del fuego  
  
A pesar de lo apremiante de la situación no pude dejar de sentir culpa por la forma en la que había tratado a mi mamá, trabajaba cerca del lugar en el que estábamos, por lo que no dude en dejar a los demás buscando el templo del fuego mientras yo iba en busca de mi madre para explicarle la situación.

Cuando llegamos al negocio, nos sorprendió descubrir que mi hermana se encontraba allá, intentando conseguir que le comprara unos jeans nuevos. Mi madre nos miro sorprendida, apenas llegamos a su lado, nos escaneó de arriba abajo, era obvio, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta con la facha que íbamos.

Por precaución, siguiendo el consejo de Galata y Uriel, llevábamos todas nuestras armas encima, así vio mi madre a un Leggy con un gran arco en su espalda, con un carcaj repleto de flechas y un cuchillo en el cinturón, pero conmigo se quedo de miedo, llevaba además del arco y el carcaj una gran espada en la cintura, mi hacha, en versión latita de arvejas estaba a su lado y una vara en la mano derecha. Sus labios querían, pero no podían articular palabra alguna, Macarena, en cambio, podía percibir, lo desesperado de la situación.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, tome aire, intentando buscar la fuerza y las palabras correctas para explicar todo aquello, cuando una flecha orca se clavo junto a mis pies, Legolas y yo os miramos sorprendidos, volteando a ver la puerta, por donde un grupo de orcos se precipitaban contra nosotros. En un movimiento nos pusimos frente a mi madre y hermana, con los arcos tensados, las flechas volaban directamente a la frente de los orcos, y estos caían por montones, pero parecía que nunca acabarían, nos atrincheramos detrás del mostrador, mientras mi madre preguntaba desesperada que era todo aquello.

"Deberías haberte leído el Señor de los Anillos"- explico Macarena temblando. Mi señora madre, la miraba incrédula mientras nosotros seguíamos disparando

"Mamá, permitime presentarte al Príncipe Legolas del Bosque Negro"- explique mientras mamá veía al elfo, con cara de estar por desmayarse- "para ponerla corta la cosa es así, el mundo esta por ser dominado por el mal, y al parecer soy la única que se puede hacer cargo, el resto de la comunidad también esta en nuestro mundo buscando el último elemento que nos falta para poder salvarnos"- ahora sí estaba desencajada, mi pobre madre estaba al borde del infarto, mientras los orcos se agolpaban en la puerta.

Sentí la magia subir por mis manos cuando murmuré soltando esa flecha:

"Alagos, sellpeng /tormenta de viento, hija del arco,

degina brincoth/ mata al antiguo enemigo"

Tras la flecha un huracán derribó a la multitud de orcos dejándolos a todos inconscientes, tanto mi madre como Legolas me miraban sorprendidos, mientras Maqui reía "Me encanta que hagas eso"- la miré reprobándola mientras daba las llaves del auto a mi madre, en el instante que sonaba el celular

"Lo encontramos"- aseguró Sam desde un teléfono público- "no esta lejos de donde estábamos"

"Donde?- quise saber- los orcos ya están destruyendo todo Sam, no podemos perder más tiempo"

"Es un lugar muy grande, antiguo, esperá que le pregunto al guardián"- esperé unos segundos que parecieron eternos- "Es una parroquia, del Carmen"

Conocía el lugar perfectamente, era una de las parroquias mas antiguas de la ciudad, había nacido como una misión jesuita aislada, pero con el crecimiento de la ciudad había quedado dentro de ella.

"Nuestra Señora del Carmen????"- repetí para que no hubiera dudas

"Sí, pero apurate, los orcos no van a tardar en llegar."- colgué. Mire a mi mamá todavía frente a mí y la abracé con fuerza.

"Andá a la casa náutica de la rambla- ordené- decile a Daniel que vas de mi parte, él va a entender, ahí van a estar seguras"- me di la media vuelta y sin mirarlas salí corriendo hacia la parroquia con Legolas atrás.

El camino fue un calvario, los orcos nos atacaban sin tregua, mientras destruían viviendas, autos y acuchillaban a cualquiera que no estuviera a cubierto. Buscábamos los caminos mas "tranquilos" para poder sobrevivir a esa matanza, pudimos ver como un escuadrón completo de policías con sus pistolas, chalecos antibalas, y todo, caían en manos de un brutal ejércitos de orcos que no les daba tregua con su salvajismo.

Cuando llegamos a la parroquia estaba repleta de feligreses, que rezaban continuamente por su salvación, mis amigos esperaban junto al altar, mientras los fieles volteaban a ver como Legolas y yo entrábamos por la puerta principal corriendo.

"Bienvenida, joven Luinil- dijo el sacerdote que estaba junto a mis amigos- sígame- comenzó a caminar y señalo una puerta- solamente usted puede entrar, sus amigos deben esperarla afuera, los elementales del fuego podrían molestarse"- asentí en silencio, soltando la mano de Legolas, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

La cueva era inmensa, con miles de antorchas iluminando el lugar, una llama salió de ellas y una grupo de hermosas mujeres con la piel roja e igual color de cabellos se nació de ella

"Somos los espíritus del fuego"- dijo una riendo

"las salamandras"- explicó otra- "a nosotras se nos encomendó guardar Eithelnaur hasta tu llegada"

"Pero antes de dártela hay varias cosas que debes saber"- comentó una tercera

"Las piedras que hasta hoy has recibido te han dado distintos dones, los han potenciado en realidad"- explicó la primera

"El agua sabiduría y sentido común, te permitió conocer y evaluar emociones, tanto tuyas como ajenas"- comento otra- "la tierra te dio estabilidad, una base, un sustento sobre el cual poder avanzar, el aire te permitió ser mas creativa, mas pura, mas arriesgada, el espíritu, te permite adaptarte a los cambios, a los extremos"

"El fuego- comunico alguna que ya no pude diferenciar entre tantas- te dará la fuerza para poder seguir peleando, es por eso que es la última que recibes, primero debes saber como hacerte cargo de esta fuerza, y es eso lo que te enseñaron las joyas anteriores"

"No es solo fuerza física, sino también de voluntad y energía"- la que habló primero me guiñó el ojo y dijo en tono cómplice

"Vos misma naciste bajo la entera protección del fuego, es por eso que compartiremos nuestros secretos contigo, sos una de las nuestras"- las mire sorprendidas ¿a que se referían con ello?- "cuando el fuego entra en los seres solamente tiene dos lugares donde instalarse, el corazón y el cerebro"

"Si lo hace en el cerebro se llena de odio, ya que vive deseando cosas, y nunca termina de satisfacerse, se transforma en una persona egoísta, maliciosa, hasta perversa"

"pero cuando se instala en el corazón – rió una con ojos traviesos- te permite vivir pasiones insospechadas, el amor más puro y fuerte que pueda existir"

"El fuego puede ser un elemento utilizado tanto para el bien como para el mal, a pesar que nosotros busquemos el bien"

"Todo depende en que lugar se encienda el fuego"- concluyó alguna. Las miré sorprendida, mientras una de ellas me entregaba la roja piedra

"Sos una de nosotras,- me explico- aunque ahora no lo veas, en tu interior están todos nuestros secretos"

"Junto a Eithelnaur te entregamos esta otra piedra"- dijo una poniendo la inmensa piedra negra en la punta de mi trabajada vara- te permitirá utilizar no solo los poderes del fuego, sino que te dará clarividencia y el poder de leer las mentes"- asentí agradecida, había aprendido mucho de ellas, me habían explicado el porqué de ese peregrinar. Me hubiera encantado poder quedarme con ellas, explicándome los poderes de cada uno de los elementos y sus dones.

Pero tenía que salir de allí. Subí lentamente las escaleras, cada paso se me hacía más pesado, lo que venía sería el mayor reto que me tocara vivir.

Algo había cambiado en esa cueva, tenía miedo, sabía que pasara lo que pasara habría dolor, pero de alguna forma especial yo sabía que mi destino era pelear esa batalla, desconocía que me esperaba después, pero algo en mi interior me decía, que nada sería igual.

Snif... snif, no lo quiero terminar!!! aqui les dejo otro capi de este fic que se está acabando, espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews.

**Eresse:** en verdad me encariñe mucho con este fic y me da penita terminarlo, me alegra que te haya gustado todo lo anterior, pero desde mi punto de vista lo mejor viene a partir de ahora.

**Candy Bloom:** que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, esto se va a poner todavia mejor en el próximo.

**Maiya:**no te preocupes, que actualizo a diario, y ayer termina la historia, por lo que no vas a tener que esperar mucho, me alegra que te haya gustado este fic


	15. la batalla

**La vida contigo**  
  
Capítulo 15: La batalla.  
  
Dentro de la parroquia los fieles rogaban, en todas las formas y métodos conocidos, algunos lloraban, otros cantaban, y algunos esperaban que se realizara la segunda venida

. Mis amigos me esperaban, serios, mientras fuera se escuchaban los feroces gritos de los orcos; mire al sacerdote y teniendo en cuenta a lo que me enfrentaría rogué "Padre, sería tan amable de permitirme comulgar"- el sacerdote me miro sonriendo y se volvió hacia el sagrario, de donde sacó un gran cáliz con hostias consagradas.

Si bien hacía tiempo había dejado de creer, en ese momento comprendí lo que siempre me repetía la Hermana "por muy descreídos que fuéramos, siempre acudíamos a él en los momentos cruciales"

Cuando sentí la hostia deshacerse en mi boca, percibí los alaridos de nuestros enemigos fuera, Legolas y yo nos dirigimos a las pequeñas aberturas del frente, desde donde pude ver, como la muchedumbre de orcos se amontonaban a la puerta. Sentí mi sangre helarse en mis venas tras lo que veía, esos grotescos seres, llevaban como trofeos colgados de sus cinturas las cabezas de sus victimas, mujeres, hombres, niños, abuelos, nada había detenido a esos monstruosos seres.

Por las diminutas ventanas comenzamos a disparar una lluvia de flechas contra nuestros enemigos, algunas las conjuraba para que los huracanes nos permitieran un respiro, sentí mis manos acalambrarse por el cansancio, pero los orcos se multiplicaban al otro lado del muro.

Detrás de la puerta, Aragorn, Gimly, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam y Frodo tenían sus armas listas para intentar detenerlos en cuanto las puertas se abrieran, estas estaban realizadas en hierro y tenían un espesor de 15 cm, selladas con un sistema de trabas y candados, por lo que veíamos pocas posibilidades de que cayeran.

"Mi hacha pide sangre orca"- se quejo Gimly.

"Sube aquí y veras como pierdes las ganas"- contestó Legolas, el enano no se hizo rogar y subió, desde atrás de su amigo pudo ver lo que ocurría fuera. Fue la primera vez que Gimly quedo sin palabras, agachó la cabeza y bajo con el resto con expresión taciturna.

"Tan grave es?"- quiso saber Aragorn

"¿Recuerdas Helm y Pelennor?"- los demás asintieron- "Eso era un paraíso comparado con esto"- la expresión de todos se oscureció, nunca hubieran creído morir tan lejos de sus seres queridos, ni siquiera descansarían en su propia dimensión, morirían por un mundo que no era el suyo, pero si este caía, también lo haría la Tierra Media.

"Se me acabaron las flechas"- grito Legolas desesperado

"Mi carcaj esta lleno- comenté sorprendida pasándole algunas- "no entiendo como es posible"

"Probablemente esté hechizado- explicó Gandalf- para que nunca te quedes sin flechas"

"Pues del que haya sido la idea, hay que agradecérsela"- comenté lanzando otra saeta.

Mis ojos vieron algo que nunca creí fuera posible, una araña gigante se acercaba a las puertas, si llegaba hasta ellas sería muy probable que pudiera derribarlas, sentí las oraciones de los que en esa hora desesperada rogaban por la salvación, no podía arriesgar sus vidas, ellos eran mi responsabilidad, no podía permitir que nada les sucediera.

No me lo pensé dos veces y me arrojé por la pequeña ventana, cayendo en medio de los orcos. Pude escuchar el grito descorazonado de Legolas, rogando que volviera, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahí estaba y no podría entrar hasta que todo haya terminado, las puertas no debían abrirse.

Pude ver frente a mí a la gigantesca araña y la ataque con mi espada, mientras las flechas de Legolas tumbaban los orcos a mi alrededor, no importara cuanto hiciera ni siquiera podía rasguñar a la enorme bestia, recordé entonces como Sam había acabado con Ella-Laraña, tenía que atacar su estómago, la pregunta era como.

"Legolas- grité- disparale a los ojos"- la sagita se clavo con velocidad inusitada en el lugar señalado, la titánica alimaña levantó sus patas delanteras para quitarse ese estorbo, fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero me alcanzó para escabullirme bajo sus patas y realizarle un corte que atravesó su inmundo cuerpo, estaba a punto de desplomarse sobre mí cuando sentí dos brazos fuertes sacándome de ahí abajo

"Lo de recién fue una locura"- Argumentó Aragorn, junto con Gandalf, Gimly y los hobbits.

"Como llegaron hasta acá?"- quise saber mientras le sacaba de las manos mi vara a Merry

"Igual que vos"- comentó un Frodo cubierto de sangre de orco. De mi boca salieron otra vez palabras que jamás había pronunciado.

"Baradnaur, rhaw caran /Torre de fuego, león rojo,

maethalen daw iâr/ peleen en la noche de sangre"

un gran león de fuego nació de mi vara, y se abalanzó sobre los orcos que nos rodeaban.

"Mi hacha necesitaba ejercicio, pequeña"- me aseguró Gimly mientras se dedicaba a decapitar orcos, los hobbits se defendían muy bien contra los inmundos seres, con su agilidad e inteligencia engañaban a los orcos mareándolos. Gandalf parecía inquieto y no tardó en hacérnoslo saber

"No puedo creer que aún no suceda nada, todo esto es demasiado tranquilo"

"Gandalf- se quejó Pippin desde lejos,-a vos te parece que esto es nada???"

"Gandalf tiene razón- comentó Frodo- todavía falta lo peor"

"Si lo peor es un Balrog, prepárense porque allí viene"- puntualizó Merry temblando

Tanto Tolkien como Jackson se habían quedado cortos en la espectacularmente tétrico que era ese gran ser. Su cuerpo era como el de un gigante, cubierto de crines de fuego, a su paso exhalaba olor a carne quemada, un humo hediondo comenzó a invadir nuestras narices. Los orcos se apartaban a su paso, con temor, y yo misma me di cuenta que en algún momento había dejado de respirar. Gandalf parecía haber comprendido cual era el desafío porque grit

"Manténganse atrás, es demasiado fuerte para ustedes"

"Gandalf- me quejé- yo puedo ayudarte"

"Tenes cosas mas importantes que hacer"- me explicó-"si peleas ahora vas a estar demasiado débil para después"- tenía razón, por lo que no me quedo otra que ver como se plantaba frente al Balrog como había hecho aquella vez en Moria. "Soy un servidor del Fuego Secreto, que es dueño de la llama de Anor. No puedes pasar. El fuego oscuro de nada servirá, llama de Udûn. ¡vuelve a la sombra! No puedes pasar."

El balrog parecía estar debilitándose, al igual que el mago, el primero se fue deshaciendo poco a poco, hasta quedar solo cenizas. Gandalf cayó desmayado, Gimly y Sam lo llevaron detrás del semicírculo que formábamos, junto a las puertas, cuidando que ningún orco se le acerque.

La lucha siguió por un rato, hasta que Legolas, quien seguía sobre la ventana lanzando flechas emitió un grito de espanto, todos nos volteamos a ver a que podía temerle tanto el elfo y lo vimos.

El Señor Oscuro en persona se acercaba, cubierto por una inmensa armadura completamente negra, alto, más incluso que Legolas, parecía del tamaño de un oso, llevaba en sus manos una espada negra , forjada en sangre de elfos, y con su fría y intimidante voz me desafió "La pequeña Estrella Azul parece cansada- aseguró- es tu última oportunidad, si me entregas las joyas te trasformaré en mi reina y gobernaras conmigo este y todos los mundos, sino, prepárate para morir"- Sentí la tensión en el aire, mis amigos me miraban expectantes, esperando mi respuesta.

"Que la muerte sea entonces- comente- pero eso si podes vencerme"- pude detener su golpe de espada justo a tiempo, si el no jugaba limpio yo tampoco, me había hecho caer, atrapé sus piernas con las mías y cayó a mi lado dándome tiempo a levantarme, la pelea continuo pareja por un rato, hasta que por un error baje la guardia y sentí la espada clavarse entre mis costillas

Así, empuñando aun la espada que me atravesaba, me levantó sin quitarla de mi interior y rió con esa voz maligna "Esto es lo que ganan los que me desafían"- sentía mi cuerpo quebrarse en espasmos de dolor, cuando en uno de ellos sentí algo similar a una lata de arvejas en mi cintura.

"No cantes victoria"- murmuré cuando en un movimiento apareció el hacha en mi mano y separó su cabeza del cuerpo.

Me sentí caer, y creí escuchar a lo lejos un grito de mi madre, ya no había mas dolor, todo estaba oscureciendo, pero ya no temía, era una oscuridad dulce la que me embriagaba, ya había terminado mi camino, ya estaba muriendo.

Snif, snif, ya se terminaaaaa!!!! buaahh... buahhh..., este es el penultimo capi, no me maten y si quieren insulatarme por el final dejens sus reviews...

**Eresse:** que bueno que te gusten los capis, en cuanto a las ideas, tengo una mente demasiado complicada, jjejje

**Hada:** la imaginacion no fallo y la pc tampoco... aqui hay otro capi con toda la accion que tanto querías, en cuanto a lo de ir muriendo de a poco estoy totalmente de acuerdo, ya que nosotros mismos causamos nuestra propia destruccion.

**Candy Bloom:**que bueno que te siga gustando el fic, acá hay otra dosis de accion po las dudas, y en cuanto a seguir escribiendo... la verdad es que lo que mas me gusta hacer, y es muy probable que puedan seguir leyendo por aca mas de mis locuras


	16. momentos

**La vida contigo  
**  
Capítulo 16: Momentos  
  
El sol estaba tibio esa mañana, la brisa suave acariciaba los tristes rostros que poblaban el lugar. Hubiera sido un día hermoso de no haber sido el mas triste de su vida, su hija había muerto dos días atrás ante sus ojos y no había podido hacer nada. Recordó una vez mas, torturándose, lo que había ocurrido.

Después de que Lucía le dijera la verdad ella había obedecido sin terminar de comprender lo que hacía, estaba shockeada, y ante la imposibilidad de pensar había hecho lo que su hija decía, al llegar a la tienda náutica entre Daniel y Macarena le habían explicado totalmente, la situación, ella intentó ir a ayudarla, pero como Lucía había previsto Daniel se lo impidió, su deber era protegerlas, y no podía permitir que se aventuraran por la ciudad plagada de orcos.

Todo eso había cambiado cuando las asquerosas bestias atacaron el lugar, incendiándolo, habían tenido que escapar, montándose en el auto sin saber muy bien a donde ir.

"A la parroquia del Carmen- aseguró Macarena- ahí era donde iban a buscar la última joya, al menos eso dijo mientras hablaba por teléfono"- a regañadientes Daniel dirigió el vehículo hacia ese lugar, prefería llevarlas a un lugar más seguro, pero le partía el corazón la imagen de la madre desesperada por el destino de su hija.

Cuando se acercaron al lugar estaba sitiado de orcos, que parecían esperar y disfrutar algo, habían decidido abrirse paso atropellando a esas abominables bestias. Así lo hicieron, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al llegar a las puertas de la parroquia y ver a ese gigantesco ser, que en un extraño movimiento había atravesado a su hija con la espada, la levantó por el aire, mientras ella sacó un hacha de algún lugar y le cortó la cabeza, recién en ese momento pudo reaccionar con un grito de espanto, corrió hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su hija pero ya era tarde, su vista se clavo en otro ser que había gritado de impotencia, un elfo que sobre una ventana seguía con el arco y la flecha en sus manos.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día, y ahora en el cementerio, podía contemplarlo como nunca lo había hecho, vestía unas ropas verdes, muy extrañas, y noto a la distancia, por primera vez, las puntudas orejas del elfo, iba con otros "hombres" de distintos tamaños, con vestimentas tan extrañas como él.

En primer momento no había hecho mas que culparlo por llevarse a su hija a algo tan peligroso, si ellos no hubieran llegado Lucía aun estaría con ella, pensó. Después los recordó juntos, aquellos días en la isla, y supo que a su lado Lucía había sido feliz, y nada podía hacer ella, ya que había tenido el privilegio de una hija especial, había sido buena estudiante, primera voz del coro, con gusto por las artes y literatura, ejemplo de responsabilidad.

Por eso mismo la había perdido, su hija se había hecho responsable con el destino que otros habían decidido para ella. Su corazón de madre la impulso a acercarse al joven elfo.

Legolas permanecía con la cabeza gacha, no podía dejar de culparse por lo ocurrido, desde un principio presentía que alguien moriría, pero se había hiperjurado que no sería ella. Ella no podía morir, no justo ahora que se habían encontrado, maldijo a los Valar por permitirle sentir algo tan hermoso, tan puro y sacárselo de la nada. Ese mismo día regresarían a la Tierra Media, ambos mundos estaban a salvo, pero el costo era demasiado para el príncipe.

La comunidad se encontraba alejada del resto del mundo, temían ser echados, que los culparan por lo sucedido, cuando la madre de Lucía se paró frente a Legolas, este la miró compungido, no tenía lágrimas para llorarla, no sabía como hacerlo. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, compartiendo así su dolor, diciéndoles a todos que ellos no eran los culpables de lo sucedido

"Lucía siempre hizo lo que creía correcto, murió haciéndolo"- explicó. Macarena apareció a su lado con una extraña caja, y la vara en su mano.- "Lo mejor va a ser que ustedes se lleven estas cosas"- dijo entregándoles la caja con las armas y el brazalete. Aragorn las tomó temblando, ahora veía donde había nacido el valor de la niña, su madre era fuerte, lo suficiente como para comprender el valor y la entrega de su hija sin buscar culpables, sin buscar excusas.

"Vamos- continuó- desde aquí no podrán oír el servicio"- aseguró dirigiéndose a la tumba, junto a ella estaba Macarena, junto a un hombre, por la tristeza el padre de la joven, que los miraba con expresión de comprensión. Las chicas, Campe, Coki y Gisel llegaron a su lado con expresión desencajada, ahora entendían el porque no había querido involucrarlas más, las había cuidado, protegido.  
  
La imagen que se había presentado frente a mí al abrir los ojos era deslumbrante, una hermosa dama de piel translucida y cabellos como la noche se movía por una habitación amplia, en busca de hierbas y medicinas, brillaba con esa luz que solo tenemos los elfos, y su expresión se alegró al verme despierta

"Es bueno ver que ya ha despertado dama Luinil, probablemente siga cansada después de todo lo ocurrido, descanse, le hará bien"- asentí con la cabeza, de alguna forma supe quien era.

"Arwen- rogué mientras mis ojos volvían a cerrarse- no les digas aun"- ella asintió dejándome sola

La casa de Imladris era hermosa, todo el valle podía verse con sus cataratas y vegetación, ya atardecía cuando Elrond y yo hablábamos de lo ocurrido en el balcón

"Supongo que ese era el final correcto"- suspir

"No se preocupe mi Señora, su mundo estará bien, no tiene porque preocuparse ahora que la amenaza ha desaparecido"

"Supongo que tiene razón- medité inspirando el puro aire del lugar- pero podría pedirle un favor Lord Elrond- él asintió presuroso a consentir mis deseos- Llámeme Luinil, de donde vengo para ser Señora hay que estar casada"- el Señor de la casa rió con ganas, lo que menos se esperaba de una persona tan importante, de tal nobleza como ella fue encontrarse con esa joven de modales extraños y a la cual a pesar de las tristezas de lo ocurrido, podía descubrirle chispas de un radiante sentido del humor. Arwen se ubicó a nuestro lado para ver la puesta del sol.

Recordé entonces ese atardecer en la isla, en el que Macarena, Legolas y yo habíamos reído tanto. Sentí las lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas sin escrúpulos; ya nada volvería a ser igual, Lucía había muerto en manos de Sauron, y con ella los sueños adolescentes y planes frívolos, ahora solo quedaba Luinil, una joven elfa con grandes poderes y un futuro incierto.

La suave mano de la reina de Gondor acariciaba mis cabellos "llora Luinil, llora, que las lágrimas se lleven todos los sufrimientos y veamos pronto brillar tu estrella"- sabía cuanta razón tenía, pero me daba vergüenza hacer ese pedido, la Estrella de la Tarde comprendió en parte mi problema y me animó -"Estoy segura que lo que deseas no es algo que no pueda serte otorgado"- tomé aire, debía hacer uso de toda la cortesía posible, ante el atrevido pedido.

"Lord Elrond, Dama Arwen permitirían a esta humilde sierva tener el honor de prepararles la cena en agradecimiento a su hospitalidad y cuidados?" – Elrond me miraba sorprendido, Arwen en cambio reía "Mi Se... dama Luinil, somos nosotros vuestros siervos, no podríamos permitir..."- el gran señor elfo sintió la presión de la mano de su hija- " si ese es vuestro deseo, así se har"- Arwen sonrió cómplice, y se unió conmigo en la cocina.

Como solía ser cuando tenía todo ese dolor encima la cena fue un banquete, pavo con salsa de ciruelas, cerdo relleno de miel y almendras y una buena fondeau de queso, Arwen no se me había despegado ni un segundo, pues según comentó siempre le hubiera gustado prepararle algo a Aragorn pero no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cocina.

Como había leído alguna vez por ahí, la cocina es un lugar de desarrollo del poder femenino, intimo, único. Eso explica porque esa tarde que vaciamos la cocina de la casa de Elrond nació una amistad que no se acabaría sino por el trágico final de su elección de vida.

Al otro día, el segundo en mi estancia en Rivendel la ideas parecían mas estar en su lugar, pasó de forma muy rápida en compañía de Arwen, entre los comentarios de nuestras vidas y anécdotas, tanto graciosas como vergonzosas.

Elrond había sentido las energías hacía muy poco, esperaba la llegada de la comunidad en cualquier momento, no sabía lo que podían creer, y algo en su corazón le decía que estarían sufriendo. Así lo confirmaron sus ojos cuando una dolorida comunidad llego hasta él y le entregó una caja

"La dama ha muerto"- explicó Gandalf con vos triste- "estas son sus armas y joyas"- Elrond estaba a punto de explicarles lo sucedido cuando la voz de Aragorn se quebró por primera vez desde la batalla

"Era una pequeña lucecita y no pudimos hacer nada"- el Señor de Rivendel no podía creer lo que veía y oía

"Y que haré yo ahora- murmuró Legolas con la mirada perdida- donde meto todo esto que siento"- Elrond sonrió, el príncipe del Bosque Negro por fin se había enamorado, estaba a punto de explicarles la verdad cuando se vio interrumpido por una hermosa voz que cantaba desde el balcón.

Los amigos se miraron sorprendidos y corrieron hasta allá. Al llegar pudieron verla tan hermosa como siempre, con un largo vestido blanco que la recortaba del atardecer, sonriéndoles de manera pícara, como solo ella podía hacerlo

"Llevaba tiempo esperándolos, se tardaron"- me queje, al parecer habían visto un fantasma, Legolas se acerco despacio y acaricio mi rostro con suavidad, temiendo que me desasiera con su roce.

"Como es esto posible" murmuró abrazándome con fuerza, ahora parecía temer que me escapara de sus brazos

"Es que todavía no lo has comprendido? Mi camino como humana había terminado, no tenía más nada que hacer allí y morí, pero los Valar estuvieron de acuerdo en que todavía tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes aquí. Yo no morí, mi cuerpo humano lo hizo, pero como ustedes mismos me dijeron mi alma es la de un elfo, por lo que al terminar mi camino allá debía morir para poder continuarlo ac"-Legolas y los demás tenían una extraña mezcla de incredulidad y alegría.

Sentí los brazos de Legolas rodeándome "Nunca me vuelvas a asustar as"

**Hay historias felices, hay otras mas tristes, esta es parte de mi vida, el cómo llegue a Tierra Media, cada final es un principio, a partir de allí las cosas no fueron más fáciles o felices, pero esa es otra historia...**

buaaaaaaahhhh.... se terminoooooooo..., sinif, snif, snif....bueno, recobremos la compostura, la verdad es que llegue a encariñarme demasiado con esta historia, y me da cosita terminarla, pero si la alargara no tenndría el final que se merece, por lo que orefiero dejarla aca, aunque en un futuro talvez haga una secuela, todavía no lo tengo decididdo, gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, y los invito a seguir dejando reviews con sus opiniones sobre el final... Gracias por leer mis divagues, ahora a contestar...

**Candy Bloom**: ya aquí te dejo para que te saques las ansias el último capi, no te me mueras antes de leerlo

**Eresse:** te advertí hace unos días que fueras al cardiologo, ves como no haces caso, espero que el marcapasos funcione a la perfeccion y te haya gustado este ultimo capi, ya que fuiste quien me acompaño desde el principio de esta locura.

**Hada**:ya ves como nos ahorramos la corrida hasta la Tierra Media, en cuanto a lo de Sauron, puede que mi mente sea retorcida, pero no tanto como para eso, la verdad es que lo pense de esta forma, a Sauron le convenía tenerla de su lado, sabía que podía derrotarlo y cualquier metodo era bueno. Me alegra que te hayan gustado todas mis complicadas ideas.


End file.
